


我们来谈谈合适的火苗

by spios



Series: 一个目录 [1]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spios/pseuds/spios
Summary: 三观特别不正的神经病黄文
Relationships: LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian
Series: 一个目录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678600
Comments: 58
Kudos: 61





	1. 我们来谈谈合适的火苗

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  **不要上升本人，不要转出Ao3**   
>  **如果你是正主或相关人士，不要看**

我真的好喜欢好喜欢林迟青啊。他说。

就是，他特别好，你懂我意思吧？他特别特别特别好。谁不喜欢小林啊？

你不喜欢小林吗？

——你有病啊？

他说这话时在椅子里抱着膝盖窝着，一双眼睛眨巴眨巴，嘴唇上干干的死皮翘起来，咬着咬着，又拿手去撕。

我说真的。你有病啊？林迟青哪里不好你不喜欢他？哎我——

他下手一重，嘴唇上扯下来一大块皮，连着肉一起撕下来，鲜血迅速聚成吊在下唇边缘骨碌碌的一滴。他话也停了，手忙脚乱伸手去接，血珠子滴在手背上好歹着没弄脏衣服，又卷起嘴唇拿舌头去舔。新鲜的伤口被挤压，又是一大泡血咬破了果皮似地啪一下溢开来，也不知道薄薄的面皮底下哪里来的那么多汁水，他牙缝里全是那股子热腾腾的甜腥味。

01

大概是在2017年的年中他们发现，骚话着实不是什么青少年健康成长道路上该沾的好东西，约等于烟酒，约等于性。他们几样都沾。一句一句你来我往里底线被拉拉扯扯着低了又低，在没半点意识时先给人抽了骨头，到最后站街女郎要垮不垮的裤腰搭着两根手指，就等另一只手覆上去，就可以扯到一边去不要了。

比如那天晚上被十八岁的队友压在床上抓着手往下的时候，他眨着眼睛说不是吧，你来真的啊？

马添彬还真是来真的。

他们过了好一段昏天黑地的日子。那会儿副辅助十七岁副T十八岁，小选手脑子里除了训练什么都不用装，只要能赢比赛，任何事情都好说。在聚餐的火锅店洗手间他坐在洗手台上晃腿，咬着下唇吃吃地冲人笑，眼睛里闪着害羞又兴奋的光，他说你就不怕有人来呀？然后又不依不饶地戳人胸口，说你这人，你刚刚干嘛当着直播喊我……那个什么。话说一半他自己开始口吃。马添彬一边把他往隔间里拉一边口花花，说我叫你媳妇儿怎么了，你都跟我睡一床给我打手枪了你怎么不是我媳妇儿，媳妇儿媳妇儿媳妇儿，媳妇儿你给我口一哈呗。

他耳朵尖都红了，又是羞恼又是窃喜地一边骂他一边往下瞄，最后心一横，真在狭窄的隔间里跪下去了。虽然嘴上说得跟什么似的但副T也不过就是习惯性跑跑火车而已，反倒先被他吓了一跳；小辅助空有实践色情片的雄心壮志却对实际操作一窍不通，折腾得两个人都气喘吁吁，也没能成功在造成物理伤害和完成这一壮举间找到个平衡点。他也骂骂咧咧，脸颊通红地也不知道是在骂人还是缓解尴尬，直到马添彬忍无可忍地说你别他妈弄了，随便舔舔得了。

那时候马添彬还不会问他要不要脸。“你还要脸吗？”成都猎人队的副T选手说这话的语气简直又惊愕又惶恐又无辜不知所措得过头，就好像两年前一边揪着他头发往下按一边用能想到的所有脏话夸奖他的压根就跟眼前这个体面的成年人没半点关系。不要脸多好，把没用的羞耻心和顾虑丢干净才能让所有人都爽到，男人不都是下半身思考的动物但男孩一定是，他俩该被编进教科书做个典型。

年轻人上头了什么话都说，何况年轻直男，更何况电竞年轻直男。那会儿马添彬就喜欢逮着脏的词儿去弄人，什么脏说什么，最俗套最没半点创意的那种，他在宿舍里一边咬着人耳朵往人腿缝里契一边问他哎你男人干得你爽不爽，来叫声老公听听？辅助原本软在被子里意乱情迷地只知道喘，结果被他两句话逗乐了，捂着脸笑得上气不接下气，马添彬倍感受辱，决咽不下这口气，恼羞成怒地扒拉开他手去掐他脸。

你他妈闲着没事让我喊老公干嘛啊！何军剑狂笑。不喊！你当我是离开吗老公说叫就叫的！

结果两个人都开始狂笑，这床就没法好好上，就离谱。

不喊老公也行。马添彬耍赖。那你喊哥！

你是什么哥啊！何军剑接着狂笑，快把自己笑死了。一天天的不要老想着嘴巴上占我便宜！

马添彬脑子一抽又开始说骚话：你嘴巴上的便宜我早他妈占够了。

何军剑在当时打他是要打他的，打天梯的时候照样浑不在意地一被要求就又喊老公又喊哥，老公好猛老公再来一个，喊得特大声特坦荡特傻逼，变声期一把破嗓子余音绕训练室三日，从旁边章智浩的麦克风里窜进他直播间，引起一片问号问号问号。

他这人说有病也是真有病。按理说整个队伍除了他供着可靠好队长还来不及的晏骁，也就一个马添彬脾气稍好愿意偶尔屈尊纡贵被他欺负欺负，他还死不珍惜这段缘——跟黄馨开开玩笑也就算了，惹是真不敢惹，他16年底的阴影还在呢，于是净逮着章智浩和韦炎宋两个人往死里作，不把人惹到气急败坏不罢休。韦炎宋就算毛了也就威胁着比划比划做做样子，章智浩真跟他打架，动手那种，直接揪领子别胳膊掀翻了揍，何军剑后背砸床板砸出咔嚓一声响，嗷地惨叫讨饶。事后他们反复确认没打出啥毛病之后转头去检查战场灾后情况，发现小板床塌了个角，面面相觑了半天，没人敢去报修。他倒是毫不受影响我行我素，是对这张床的使用率仅次于他的马添彬平白无故挨了这桩飞来横祸的波及，每次下床都得踩空一脚，一不小心还得怕给真踩断了。何军剑毫无良心地坐在另半边床哈哈大笑，说他当时不仅不帮忙还趁乱上手搅混水的行径果然遭报应。

他俩和黄馨一间宿舍，住基地里最大的房间（实际也没多大），三张床挤挤挨挨歪歪扭扭地摆在一块儿，床上床下各自乱七八糟堆了一堆杂物，一整个垃圾场。黄馨睡相极佳，睡眠质量堪可参赛，戴着眼罩抱着枕头安安静静睡得跟小猪似的，马添彬手长脚长的时不时就躺打横了，还睡着睡着踹旁边何军剑两脚。特别狠，踹他妈胸口，往心窝子蹬。

如是几次之后他终于开始怀疑马添彬蓄意报复，就为他把床砸塌了这么点事。何军剑恨得牙痒痒：好样的林迟青你有种别睡我床——

那怎么行？马添彬理直气壮。我要睡你的嘛。

隔壁床黄馨专心玩手机，对这种程度的骚话物理免疫，哒哒哒敲着小键盘，也不知道在不在网恋。

当年所有边角小料都在若干年后成了谈资，他装模作样地抱怨阳小龙这人特暴力特喜欢打人，章智浩一转头又给他气疯了，口不择言地开始骂人，说那他妈林迟青在旁边还捏你屁股呢你他妈怎么不记得这茬，他想了半天想不起来，干脆拒绝回忆。

“摸得最多的那肯定是林迟青啊！”他嘟嘟囔囔，也不知道在回答哪条弹幕，“特正直那种。兄弟之间互相摸一摸不是很正常吗！”

确实正常得要命。

在不知道多少个夜晚里他们在黑暗里互相摸索着靠近，又痒得简直要笑出声，只有皮肤真正接触时才想起屏住呼吸。一开始是手，后来用腿，用嘴，正当着青春期被关在基地里大门不出二门不迈的年轻小选手互相疏解躁动情绪的方式一路跑偏，到最后什么小黄片都落地实践了个遍，就差真刀实枪干上一回。那是没什么可能性。何军剑不干，马添彬更不干：逗我笑呢，我直男。

妈的你是直男我就不是了吗？？何军剑凶神恶煞地扑过去挠他痒痒，逼得小副T一个劲儿缩着肩膀狂笑着往旁边躲，饱受欺凌的样子。你不是啊Sky，你太给了，你怎么可能是直男的啊。

何军剑立志要让他看看什么叫他妈的直男，半个月没理人口头手上各种小动作的百般暗示，还在训练赛脱口而出骂了句粗口，果不其然被扣了工资。

他怂怂地在皓哥的注视下跑去在违规小白板上往自己名字旁边那半个正字又记下一笔的时候怨恨地死盯马添彬，浑身直冒黑气。傻逼吧？跟这种人置气更傻逼。

然后隔天又滚到一起去了。

俗话说小别胜新婚，婚倒是不打算结，这人毛病一个个的倒是比结了婚还多。他们挤在基地面积不大的洗手间里互相黏黏糊糊地又是啃脖子又是啃锁骨，留下好几天都消不掉的红印子。那会儿两个人都有点气急，要不怎么说是十七八岁呢，自己用手再怎么也比不上热腾腾活生生会动会喘气的另一个人——还是队友。这个年纪本来就气血旺盛，看个下水道窖井都能硬，浴室潮湿的黑暗里两个人的呼吸热腾腾地融在一起，刚剥开的新橙果皮的气味从布料纤维里闷闷地扑出来，相碰的手臂皮肤都黏着水汽。马添彬在他耳朵边上小声地喘着说Sky你帮帮我好不好Sky，何军剑说滚你妈的你想得美。

最后还是干了。

他还先催着人家把手洗了才肯往下跪，省得这人又一手那什么地抓他头发，完事了不仅要洗手漱口还要洗头。这个年龄段渡过不应期的速度简直快到夸张，他三下五除二把人又舔硬了，张开嘴，熟练地一口气含到底，然后才小幅度地摇晃着脑袋往外吮着退，带点婴儿肥的脸颊往下陷，从鼻子里发出点小声短促的“嗯嗯”声音。

这个小选手刚满十七。

他主动埋下脸，让他的副T队友射在喉咙里，离开时嘴唇牵出来一条银丝。辅助站起来豪迈地抹抹嘴咽了才回过味儿觉得不对：等会儿咳咳咳咳，不对啊，怎么老是我给你口啊？我还没试过呢，你也给我来一次快点。

马添彬无辜地抿起嘴眨巴眼睛，说那是你牛逼啊Sky，你给人口都能硬，我不行啊，怎么办嘛。

何军剑想想觉得他说得对，反正这种事就是要大家都爽嘛，于是点点头，抬抬下巴，颇有点嘚瑟的意思。

他大概还真挺引以为傲的。

两年后在韦炎宋举着手机直播的镜头底下被喂着吃块西瓜他都要谨慎地用嘴唇包住牙齿整个儿衔到嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，衔住了还发愣，西瓜的剩下半截儿红艳艳地露在他嘴唇外面，好像打小活到这么大就压根没学过吃东西该怎么嚼碎了往下咽似的。

再后来他说自己干过坏事：

“你们想都想不到的坏事”。

02

马添彬这人性格玲珑通窍，说不上出挑的好看，但胜在又高又瘦，脸庞清秀鼻子尖俏，嘴甜，有梗，谁看了都喜欢。何军剑也喜欢，喜欢得不得了。

他夸起马添彬来简直词儿都不重样，夸到最后就剩一个“好”字。

小林好啊，林迟青多好，小林特别特别好。

你不喜欢小林吗？

你有毛病吧？

反正他大概是有点毛病。

年终总决赛像个梦，梦最深的那个晚上他们带着一身热腾腾的食物味儿和酒味儿就往宿舍里栽。马添彬扒他衣服的时候他还有点模模糊糊的意识，没忘了操心室友问上一句离开去哪了离开呢哎操你妈我问你呢离开呢离开怎么没回宿舍，人才终于把注意力放了一点回到他在说的话上，嘟嘟哝哝地说离开出去了，他好像有个采访，干脆在外面住了——明天才回来。

这话里的暗示就太明显了。

他真的挤进来的时候两个人都疼得一头冷汗，脏话梗在嗓子眼骂不出来。何军剑酒醒了一大半嘶嘶地倒抽冷气，带着哭腔骂人又咬了舌头，话都说不清楚。

马添彬也嘶嘶吸气。妈的（他也骂人，也带哭腔），妈的Sky你放松点行不行？

这是真没法行。

小辅助这辈子第一次给人操，说起来连跟人做爱都得算是第一次。世界用十六年给他搭了个不太漂亮但还算稳当的小房子，马添彬只花了半年拆迁。

这压根是还没长大的孩子的身体，四肢软软，惊惧但反射性顺从地为他最亲密的队友展开来；马添彬是他最亲密的队友，四舍五入也就是最喜欢的人——除了妈妈以外。他迷迷糊糊地打上一个补丁。好了：他第二喜欢林迟青。第一喜欢妈妈。可十一个月没回家，从基地窗户里往外瞅，马路上红色黄色蓝色紫色小汽车大卡车轰轰开过去跑得飞快，驾驶座都是空的。他没有微博，不开直播，MY明文禁止谈恋爱乃至禁止和女性朋友组排，哪怕再皱着眉头往死里回想，眼前也只有训练、比赛、训练，和队友的脸。

晏骁右边脸颊有道小伤，前天剃胡茬时割的。

在稍微来迟了一点的青春期，所有有关性的泡沫幻想咕嘟嘟吹起泡泡，挨挨挤挤层层叠叠地推开水面，而他如今又疼又害怕，浑身每一个细胞都在瑟瑟发抖地想跑。他还有余暇想这种事的真正原因是他已经被操傻了。那是2017年10月1日，他陷在基地宿舍硬邦邦的床垫里，张着腿，丢脸地一边被操一边哭，感觉到一种类似于年轻女孩在成年当晚就献出初夜的恍惚与莫大恐惧。

事实是他的十七岁才刚刚过到一半，连劳务合同都得拿回去找监护人签名。可那一天的太阳落得格外晚，场馆的聚光灯和彩带纷纷扬扬地撒下来，在几万人的目光里他们捧起奖杯，在几万人的见证下他看着世界在他眼前像悬崖一样疯狂攀长，那一秒的体验近似于蹦极。

然后与他共同沐浴那场雨的他的队友亲手带给他第二次成人。他打开他的身体，小小地杀死他一次，终于让他成为大人。

……

他的副T队友坐在旁边不动，看着他发呆。

Sky你说实话，你是不是其实是女孩子啊Sky。然后他戳戳何军剑。你都流血了。他说。

我是不是破你处了啊？

然后何军剑第十九次谋杀队友未遂。

03

什么也没变。他们照样打打闹闹，照样互相挤兑着打天梯然后做对方训练赛里最可靠的队友，出发去首尔的前一天，他们刷牙时挤挤挨挨地站在一起，何军剑把漱口水吐了突然抬头盯着他看。他瞅得马添彬浑身不自在背脊发凉：你干嘛。

何军剑踮起脚，在他鼻尖上亲了一下。

然后傻笑：没啥。

他说：你好看。

04

后来想想，大概就是从那时起马添彬意识到一点不对的。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 算了算，好像得第三章才能开始神经病  
> 我这辈子还写得完吗


	2. Chapter 2

05

他的辅助队友在每一个没人注意的间隙里试图拉他的手。

何军剑在转过拐角后凑上来亲他。没什么技巧，轻轻一下，就只是闭着眼睛挨上来，嘴角上翘，浅浅地陷出两个小窝。他对搂搂抱抱的热爱迅速加重到了沉迷的地步，那么一点肢体接触就够让他整个人充满了电似地容光焕发起来，如果马添彬恰巧不在，他就往别人背后挂，把下巴搁在随便哪个肩膀上，小小地犯着困张嘴打哈欠。在绝大多数时间里他凑上来，紧张而稍微抿起的嘴唇落在小副T的脸颊上。不是嘴唇，因为马添彬拒绝过。朋友之间不应该有亲吻——事实上朋友间从上床起就压根不应该发生，但木已成舟，他像个站在楼房的废墟间装模作样地点评花园园艺造型的房客，拼命假装四周倒塌的墙壁和房梁不存在。

宾馆房间里他们醒得都比集合训练的时间早，他醒过来的时候要花好久才能反应过来自己怀里的这个是谁。他的室友迷迷糊糊地窝在他怀里蜷成一团，在他移动手臂的时候睁开眼，然后在清晨的阳光里脸红红地傻笑，对他说早上好。

他不知道何军剑到底醒得有多早，只知道皓哥来查房的时候他们俩永远安安分分地在各自的床上睡得好好的；他甚至在一个早上被口醒过——这种像黄色小电影一样的剧情发生在自己身上，他低头看着他的辅助队友从被窝里钻出来，一头短发乱乱糟糟，一半是被子蹭的一半是他刚刚抓出来的——然后用手背抹抹嘴角，看上去想要又一次黏黏糊糊地抱上来亲他，才突然想起来什么似地跳起来，转头跑进洗手间。

不到一分钟之后他跑回来，趴在还没彻底清醒的马添彬床边上，仰脸讨要一个吻，笑到露出小小尖尖的两颗虎牙。他唇齿间是牙膏的香气，像任何一个这个年纪的小男孩会有的清新的薄荷味道，一个有关干净崭新的幻觉。

他既不崭新也不干净。

辅助亲吻他的时候有多纯情青涩在给他口交的时候就有多娴熟下流，在好多个夜晚里他埋头唔唔着吮他，又吸又舔，简直像在和那玩意儿接他妈的舌吻，一边还死不闭眼，大大地睁着那双杏眼往上瞅人脸色。何军剑擅长在做出一切下贱行径时维系住表面那么浅浅一层神态上的天真懵懂，而后者为场景的错乱感再添一笔，整个画面堪比日产小视频网站里的色情弹窗。

马添彬一边按着他脑袋一边嘶嘶吸气一边嘴里又开始骂人，除了充当语气词的脏话他也实在没什么能说的了。这会儿他突然涌现出一股强烈的拍照的冲动：他知道自己浪起来什么样吗？拍下来给他自己看，看他脸不脸红。

何军剑想必是不会脸红的。

这个还没成年的小辅助正在无师自通地把自己教成一个雏妓，寡廉鲜耻，业务熟练。他迅速地学会了怎么准备自己，学会在结束训练后的夜晚主动趴下去，对他的队友张开腿或是敞开喉咙，如何娴熟又不太过危险地表露出一点点沉溺。

可以不用套吗？陷在床单里他露出一个紧张的小小的微笑。我没有过别人诶。不会有问题的。我想要你射在我里面。我之前洗澡的时候准备过了。之后我再去洗一次澡就好了——可以吗？

可以吗？他问了好多次。

可不可以递下那包薯片给我？他说。

可以聚吗？桥洞后面，五个人全在，源氏E交了。

可不可以亲亲我？哦。那抱一下呢？抱一个！你抱抱我嘛。

——可不可以射进来？

然后在短短一个月后，他说你可不可以不要生气了呀？

马添彬找到他，拉着他说清楚。

“……我们之前的关系是不对的。”他不知道怎么解释这一点，但还是莫名其妙地语速缓慢，语气严肃。何军剑的手在他手心里缩成一团，他盯着他高频率地眨眼，睫毛扇得飞快。

“是错的。”他说，“对不起，我有女朋友，我女朋友来上海了，所以你不要再……我们保持一点距离比较好。”

他以为何军剑要问他什么时候的事，或者问他为什么，骂他，可辅助盯着他看，沉默了半天，最后问：“……是因为比赛输了吗？”

“你之前也有女朋友啊。”何军剑说，“我知道啊？”

“所以是因为比赛输了？首尔杯。因为比赛输了所以你生我的气？……你为什么生我的气啊。被吃了两个阿贡的不是你吗？”

下一秒他迅速改口：“——对不起对不起对不起，我错了，我真的知道错了，我一定会好好练的。教练说了我们不比人家差太多的——你可不可以不要生气了啊？”他飞快地眨眼，“你不要难过了林迟青。我们下次赢回来好不好啊？”

“我们能赢比赛。”

“我们可以一直一直赢。”

“所以你可不可以不要生气了呀？”

“……你等一下。”马添彬打断他。

06

很多人问他怎么想，或柔和怜悯小心翼翼或幸灾乐祸别有用心，问他当时究竟在想些什么。事实是第二小局落败的那一瞬间，KOREA WINS两个单词在屏幕中央弹出来，何军剑脑子里什么都没有。所有懊恼和自责都是好久之后的事了，他坐在休息室里，脑子一片空白，直到上台领奖才后知后觉地回过神来——我完了。他恍恍惚惚地想。最好的机会，唯一的机会，最后一个机会，我搞砸了。

任何一个人都可以比他做得更好。

返程他坐了一路飞机就撕了一路嘴上的皮，到最后强迫症一样非要把伤口边缘剩下来那点翘起来的皮肉撕干净，折腾到最后血迹斑斑的，看上去真有点吓人。下飞机之后李琼在行李转盘点人数被他吓了一跳，给他抽了张湿巾让他把嘴巴边上的血擦擦，别过会儿吓着粉丝——一大群人等在机场的到达口，正准备恭喜他们呢。

他无数次回想起那个晚上。不是美国。他从没再梦到过安纳海姆。2017年的首尔，他最喜欢的队友咬着牙在他面前掉眼泪，他怕得发抖，也跟着啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，他说对不起，他快被羞愧淹死了，对不起，他说对不起，对不起对不起对不起，是我的错，你你你你别伤心，林迟青你别难过，我们还能赢回来的，下次我们赢回来好不好？

他清楚地记得马添彬说了什么。首尔的冬天其实不算凛冽，窗户外面一片霓虹灯的流光。

……不是你的错。他说。你别管我，我一个人安静一会儿。

而在梦境里那个人突然抬起脸：

“————”

然后他惊醒，时针指着凌晨三点。

07

“是我太菜了，所以小林不要我。”

“要是我能再强一点……”他趴在桌子上，恹恹地小声说，“要是我没有拖大家后腿。要是……要是我们能赢世界杯，他就不会生气了。或者我在龙队能打得好一点，哪怕赢一场……要是我没那么给他丢脸。或者再之前，我在首尔杯能打得好一点。……你说他是不是就不会不理我了啊？”

他老是管不住自己点进马添彬直播间的手。

那天他第不知道多少次点开那个显示直播中的头像，副T的声音从扬声器里传出来：“……我都不好意思说我跟Sky同队过，一起拿过两个冠军。”

08

就好像是上天明明给了他好多次机会，他都没抓住。就好像一切不顺都可以干脆不负责任地归因于战败，而赢相应地可以解决一切问题。

这话是赢的人才配说的。

09

在某些事发生前和某些事发生后，那是马添彬第一次问这句话。

长达两年多到现在他终于没法继续假装了似的，难堪地眨着眼，面上浮着一层尴尬的红色。他张了张嘴，又有点哑然，好久之后才能问出来。

……Sky。他说。你是不是喜欢我啊？

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

＜＜＜

10

恋爱实苦，网恋更苦。网恋情侣低人一等，到哪都没法把海誓山盟写在脸上，于是只能转头折腾ID，网络冲浪的首张脸面，价值60元的可复写型电子纹身，效用约等于手腕画表。于是某甲爱某宝贝乙，某丙又和某丁一生一世了，守望先锋这凉凉游戏榜单上明晃晃的一溜摆在那里，像个挂满了红牌牌的电子月老庙，简直看着牙酸。

煮饭少年爱焦糖这ID混在里面，牙酸程度加倍。

还差几局？他们扳指头数。五分，再赢一局就国服第一了。Sky你上了第一改个ID？马添彬问。改个MY天下第一吧，然后就你第一，让这些爱谁谁爱谁谁的都往后稍一稍。哎这个“爱七七”是唐天吗？……你改个MY天下第一！

11

好像没什么人能在2018年2月过上一个好年。几支队伍解散的尘烟还没散干净，远在洛杉矶的上海龙之队顶着春节挨打，这边三阶段引援刚刚官宣，马添彬黄馨拉着杀人哥合计着给他多排保送个国服第一，就当是最后一个礼物。

最后一个礼物，这话说起来怪别扭的，黄馨听了都要觉得被cue。半个队伍在一月初就差不多该收拾的收拾完了该走的走了个干净，到了二月九号，基地里除了孟总就剩下黄馨马添彬两个队员，三个人住一栋三层小别墅，人均使用面积一百三十平方米还不止，相当阔气，被动炫富。老大一房子就训练室一间屋开灯，一圈电脑屏幕黑着五个，椅子空着六个，他俩直播间的底噪这辈子没这么干净过，说话都带回音，都不用拾掇就是恐怖片拍摄现场。

你明天就走了吗？何军剑问。

马添彬说是啊。

那家里不是只有离开一个人了？何军剑又问。就他一个人在家他肯定孤单寂寞冷。

他还在管基地叫家。马添彬有点心不在焉，干脆不理他：Sky我还没吃饭呢Sky，你给我点个外卖。

何军剑说我还有钱啊？我饭都吃不起，就差睡大街了。

车轱辘话说到这儿，大家终于找不着下一个话题，各自对着排位页面发呆去了。

马添彬是真的有点饿。基地做饭的阿姨也回家去了，他中午吃了口泡面然后一路饿到晚上，半夜了才想起来点夜宵，隔壁黄馨外卖盒都扔了俩了。大家身上或多或少还有点肉，就他一米八的个子体重险险过百，薄得跟纸片似的，风一吹都要扑棱走。

有点饿，但懒得点外卖，于是心不在焉地随口挤兑何军剑几句，也没想着真让他点。结果一会儿屏幕右下角就闪起来。他倒是提前设置了全局静音，扭头又确认了一遍OBS还在游戏界面才点开微信。

“蜜汁鸡腿满碗饭？”

又一个气泡：“半薯？”

马添彬打字回去：饭都吃不起了还孝敬你爹呢？

气泡：“点了。”

马添彬有点无语。

他接着打字，干脆把直播间的麦闭了，一句话分三条发：心意爸爸领了，外卖就不必了啊，你留着你那点钱去美国吃。

何军剑安静了一会儿，然后说：你不是说做队友的吗？

一两月前那次谈话结束得相当草率，总之算不上争吵。他每说一句话何军剑都要愣上半天，然后他说完了，站在那里不作声，何军剑结结巴巴地可是了半天没可是出个所以然来。我以为，我不是，我以为，他看着着急却说不出话，颠来倒去也没弄清楚他到底以为了什么。

……可是我们不是队友吗。最后他说。

马添彬说：那就当队友。

马添彬这个人非常了不起，十七岁自己一个人做直播能经营得风生水起，转头去打职业就下了狠心一路往上爬，要学一门语言第二天连学习计划清单都列出来了，到这会儿，说做队友就做队友，半点不含糊。他三分心思打游戏，六分拿来维持场面不崩，一会儿接接这个人的话茬一会儿垫垫那个，语音频道里一片父慈子孝阖家团圆，就差当场排出个四世同堂来。

不知道做了谁儿子谁孙子的何军剑打游戏倒是打得相当开心。

马添彬听了会儿一片笑闹的语音，低头打字。

“谈恋爱了就是不一样啊？”

他按下发送键。

他在心里数数，四，三，二，一——然后何军剑上一句话说到一半，突然就停了。

12

大概是三天前何军剑给他打来电话的。

那会儿马添彬还在回基地的路上。他按了接听键还没说话，那头突然急急地冒出来一句：我谈恋爱了。

他有点哭笑不得。我是你爹吗Sky？他说。你谈恋爱了跟我说干嘛？要我随份子啊？没钱了，你给我打两百块钱我再转给你好吧。

何军剑半天不说话。尴尬地安静了十几秒，马添彬才眨眨眼，意识到这会儿不在直播，何军剑没想听他抖机灵。

一个完全不关注电竞甚至不玩游戏的女孩子，陪人来看比赛才认识的，之前好久都只是朋友。人家家境好，受的教育好，性格也好，不介意他的家庭，总之就是特别好，和他简直不是一个世界的人——但是她告白了——所以他现在在谈恋爱了。何军剑说这一串话的语速飞快，简直像作述职报告，却是对着一个莫名其妙的对象。马添彬说行啊Sky你以后能秀我了是不是，又问奔现了没有，何军剑结结巴巴了半天说这几天还没有呢，可是人家真的人特别好你不要说人家坏话——

我说人家坏话了？马添彬笑起来。Sky你不要以小人之心度君子之腹啊。

何军剑有女朋友这事一直到18年底才为人所知，实在是没什么可暴露也没什么好遮掩。韦炎宋对朋友的女朋友一向嘴上没个把门，至今还没被打纯粹是因为大家伙足够宽容。那天他又拿他俩开不干不净的玩笑，何军剑尴尬得恨不得拿手隔着网线去捂人嘴巴：“机器人你别他妈瞎说——我们俩很柏拉图的！”

见都没见几次面，最多的交流是互相鼓励，似乎和做朋友时也没什么差别。但18年初的辅助抱着这点念想，隐约觉得还是咂摸到了点甜味。

一直到被提了分手，他都说不出对方哪里不好。

但2018不是个好年份，连带着2017的尾巴一起遭殃。王星睿把他带去SHD，除了试训结果以外，或许也有经济上帮衬着点的考虑。出发去洛杉矶前的那几个月他借住在王星睿家，之后又换地方，晃晃悠悠飘在空中没个落点，黄馨喊他去MY基地玩几天，他摇摇头，没说自己被告诫不要去干扰他训练。

小林我没钱用了。他说。我真没过年。

林迟青我想妈妈了。他又说。

路人队友哪壶不开提哪壶，何军剑笑着笑着就开始吸气，黄馨闭麦说哈扎心了，马添彬忙不迭一串不哭不哭不哭不哭把人嘴堵上了。

……你想妈妈了跟我说干嘛？母爱我是给不出来，我给你一点父爱。他干笑了一会儿，转头去糊弄直播间：这人，这人好像一个精神病，他，他想妈妈了他跟我说。

他直播就没这么神经衰弱过。时刻要准备着给所有人打圆场，春节版本等待界面的红灯笼看久了还有点累眼睛。马添彬打了个哈欠，刚转移回点注意力就去抢何军剑话头：——你还养青蛙。你一个男的你养什么青蛙？

？哎，为什么男的就不能养青蛙啊。何军剑说。

人家青蛙写的是丈夫，又不是儿子。你的意思是你养了个老公是吧Sky，你他妈是gay吗。他说。你是gay吗你告诉我。

何军剑说你不能把它当宠物吗？

你是gay吗。马添彬说。

你不能把它当宠物吗？

你是gay吗。

……哎你是傻逼吧我不想跟你说话。

你是gay吗。

他飞快地把这问句车轱辘撂了四五遍，连何军剑话都不用听完就能打断了堵回去，立竿见影。来回几轮之后辅助终于窘迫得被逼急了，支吾了好半天冒出一句语无伦次的：……你，你肯定是gay。每次你说我是gay你实际是想把我——

马添彬给逗笑了。

我是gay吗Sky——你怎么这么酸呐？他笑得好开心：我刚去找女朋友回来。你怎么这么酸啊？

……我怎么这么酸啊？何军剑说。

这种话题的掌控权倒是重新回到他手里了。

不用时刻准备给何军剑和黄馨说错的话兜底可一下子轻松多了，马添彬突然就找着了直播新思路。他大半天没吃东西，本来肚子里空落落的就挺烦躁，能再扯着个人和自己一起烦躁是最好。下一局的路人队友是个妹子，全程尖叫着喊离开，黄馨的尴尬都快溢出来了，打完才敢小声开麦：……你打的挺好的。

哈哈哈你是个好人他意思是，你是个好人你会找到更好的。马添彬顺手就接了这个话题，瞟了一眼弹幕，也没管生硬不生硬了，直接就去惹何军剑。——Sky你会找到更好的。Sky！

何军剑没说话。

Sky！他提高了音量又喊了一声，何军剑才听见似地：哎！哎我在我在我在。……啊？

Sky你会找到更好的！马添彬笑着起哄。

何军剑说哎，啊，嗯。

多多少少还是有点尴尬。

何军剑话一少整个语音频道就安静了，奈何杀人哥没麦黄馨自闭，一辆车上总得有人说话，好长时间就只听马添彬一个人单口相声。

正常人哪有时时刻刻都有话聊的。可没人说话观众怎么办？没有话题度就没有观众，没有观众就没有饭吃，这么简单一回事。他是主播出身，“林迟青想打职业”，后来直播间右下角几个字一年还没挂满，又改成不再守望职业丶林迟青，这会儿重操起老本行，服务意识领先队友八百个身位，就压根不是一个等级。

实在没话题了他就开始惹何军剑，这点倒是不忘初心牢记使命两年来一以贯之，也算个传统艺能。谁谁谁给我打电话了我去找谁谁谁玩又给谁谁谁买了什么了，他翻过来倒过去换着花样地说，每次都等着一片安静的语音频道里何军剑又安静一会儿，说你别秀我啊兄弟。

“你怎么这么酸啊？”

在这个不太欢乐的新年里，他靠把何军剑问得说不出话获得一点乐趣。

13

无论哪句话他都问过不止一次了。

……Sky。他说。你是同性恋吗？

啊？何军剑迷茫地抬脸看他。

在逼仄的洗手间隔间里，他的队友，他的辅助，他最合拍驯顺的性伙伴脸上还带着点没褪去的潮红，一头半长的头发染成浅淡浮艳的粉紫色，又被抓得乱糟糟的，一绺浸着汗搭下来贴在唇边。

这是训练后的半夜，他刚刚射进辅助的喉咙里。

情欲刚退潮时难免有点空茫茫的失落感。他靠在墙上喘息，短暂地包裹了他的性的薄膜和它带来的真空正在消逝，气压缓慢地增长着，还没来得及把现实压回他身体里去。

就是在这时候马添彬升起那个想法的。

何军剑趴在他腿间往上看，圆脸，杏眼，睫毛浓密。隔间的射灯从他们头顶打下来，辅助的五官细节在光线里突然模糊起来。这一秒，外界附加的一切性质和事实都在向后溃散，他整个人突然没了轮廓，只剩下嘴唇嫣红，和一双线条圆润的眼睛。

有一秒马添彬想：

……Sky可真像个女孩子啊。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微博那两位朋友，不要和我隔空喊话呀，我不常刷的，万一没被转达就错过了……ao3评论还能匿名呢。  
> 可怜可怜我吧TvT


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *修文了，所以重发  
> *有不适的苗头就撤，不要硬撑

14

我不是同性恋。他说。我是男的，又不是女孩子，当然不喜欢男人。

可是你口别人自己能硬诶。马添彬指出。

……大家不都这样吗？何军剑有点茫然。那毕竟你在和人做那什么诶。没有感觉的话是太监吗？……虽然我是不知道别……要不你试试？你也帮我口一下嘛林迟青。我觉得你也就是嘴上说说自己不行，其实你来你也硬。

……我不来。马添彬说。

两秒后他突然反应过来：——说谁不行呢？！

何军剑疯笑着跑掉了。

章智浩刚从楼上下来拐过拐角就被辅助闷头撞一趔趄，差点没摔了，登时就要撸袖子教训他该怎么好好走路。

小辅助脚底下装了弹簧，能蹦跶绝不走路，楼梯的最后两级能跳下去就绝不踩全，让他好好走路是没门的，挨打也没法儿。最乖的时候也就是队内斗殴打输了被反扳着手臂摁在地上，欲拍地求饶无门，为了讨饶啥话都敢往外讲——他就没赢过，顶多也就和瘦成纸片的小副T打个五五开，也不知道哪来的勇气继续四处惹事。这以外就是一腔好奇心和求知欲用在床上，让往东绝不往西让跪好绝不趴下，性子使到最坏也就是威胁着要在口交间隙趁机咬人一口。

你是狗吗Sky？？马添彬掰他牙齿。他是不敢咬手的，大张着嘴口水滴滴答答地往下掉，等好容易重获了自由才真扑过去咬人，往脸扑，好狠一口，虎牙在副T下巴上磕出点血。马添彬嘶嘶地吸气拿手去揉，说你他妈Sky你真的是狗吧——

何军剑说对我就是，有意见吗傻逼。你今天打天梯必吃不到我一口奶！

结果还是兢兢业业双排勤勤恳恳上分。

马添彬说还能打那就是能打，四打六能打，二打五也不是不行。辅助准星跟着他锁，激素先手瓶子跟上，硬是要从千军万马底下保那丝血皮；查莉娅转头一个副盾把他从人堆里捞出来，一身高能粒子球绕着激素的电光，自信到简直跋扈。系统语音来得比国王大道的钟声慢些——三杀。

按惯例数漏两个人头。

辅助嘚瑟得尾巴都要翘上天去，直接就双手离开键盘凑过来邀功：你就说这波我是不是口你口得舒舒服服吧！

有你事吗？马添彬说。跟你有什么关系？

——你夸一下我啊！何军剑喊。

都知道他爱讨夸，于是都不夸他。半个队伍这么干，搞得刚来时友善害羞腼腆乖巧毫不吝啬赞美的小副T惊觉自己格格不入，像个异类。后来发现小辅助擅长对自己做一些与有荣焉的洗脑，夸了别人也就当是夸他自己。加之实在是习惯了——换任何人来听他和章智浩相处都会以为自己在围观一场霸凌，可双方都对此习以为常，也完全不影响他俩勾肩搭背地关系好。

倒显得副T像个天真单纯的小傻逼。

要把夸奖变成习惯得靠长久努力，改掉倒不难。何况被夸奖的那方给的正反馈也过头了：随便一句好瓶子好激素就够辅助欢欣雀跃一下午。不说一句能顶半年，半个月还是足够的。他在小副T这儿尝过甜头，就老缠着马添彬要夸，大概是种说不清道不明的心理补偿机制；就算讨不着，可能性大点也是好的。

你逼逼你妈呢你。马添彬笑道。除了按了个Q你还做了什么事吗？要不是你爹够猛这波早没了，来叫声爸爸听听，说谢谢爸爸谢谢，快点。

——哎不用谢。何军剑顺杆就爬，开始狂笑。太客气了好儿子——

这种口头便宜让他占占也就算了，马添彬宽容大度，接着开开馨馨玩游戏。

隔天队伍出去吃饭，韦炎宋顺手开个户外直播，一会儿拿手机拿累了就开始四处推锅，又是马添彬任劳任怨地接了这个苦差事。

属狗的，Sky。他下巴的破口贴了创可贴，镜头戳着何军剑指指点点。看看看，狗又要咬人了。

何军剑扑过来，嗷地咬了一口他脸前的空气：——汪！

2017年有一阵子他们过得实在有点荒唐，原因是说奖励假期但时间太短，半个队伍干脆都不回家，又有两个是回不去家。虽说天梯照打，但早晚各空出一大段时间没事可干，只能闷在基地里长蘑菇。

十七八岁的男孩儿闲下来干什么？

该打的游戏打了，该看的小说看够了，网恋的连聊天都聊累了，还剩的闲暇时间他们干脆上床。

马添彬心血来潮地伸手去拎他两边手腕，提起来，不让他自慰。

何军剑唔唔着后退把他吐出来，一下巴的东西顾不上擦就开始大声抱怨。干嘛啊！你是死逼吧你这人怎么这——

马添彬说你不准碰。

小副T的脸也有点红。他从头到脚也就脸颊带点肉，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，也不知道是浴室的灯烤出来的还是性欲蒸的，总之看着挺香甜可口。他换双手为单手，一只手抓着辅助的两边手腕向上摁在瓷砖上。倒没用力气——谁也不敢对对方的手干点啥——也就只是个表态。我想玩这个，你陪我玩。自然得就好像拉人双排，拉就是了，话都不用说。

……你是变态吗？辅助质疑。

他碎碎念地开始问候马添彬全家，一边象征性地反抗了几下，未果，也就熟练地干脆算了，保持着双手被抓过头顶的姿势偏过脑袋，乖乖张着嘴去够他，舌头探出嘴唇一截。

马添彬脸红红地盯着他看。

……Sky还是有点像女孩子。他想。不对。用嘴的话，Sky和女孩子到底有什么差啊？

辅助忙里偷闲，悄悄瞄他一眼。

……林迟青这人傻逼归傻逼，好看还是挺好看的。

辅助脸小，婴儿肥，嘴也不大，在那乖乖巧巧动舌头的时候脸颊鼓鼓的，就尤其有一种奸淫小朋友的罪恶感。实话是副T自己也大不到哪里去，换算一下，一百零五点九步笑百步。典故意思用反了也就反了，谁管呢——反正不是他们腾脑子纠结这个。

马添彬越是看他他脸颊越来越红，简直连熟得不能再熟的口活儿都忘了怎么做了。他被堵在他的队友和墙壁之间，后脑勺抵着瓷砖，嘴里塞着东西，右边膝盖没法着地，跪得腿都哆嗦。有些不妙的预感让他在最后几下深顶里闭上眼睛，哆哆嗦嗦地皱紧眉头——然后在咽下队友的精液的时候浑身发抖，射了出来。

你都湿了。小副T惊叹的语气特别天真。

胡闹过又各自洗好澡，何军剑闷闷地坐在那里不说话。

半晌，他突然冒出来一句：……林迟青！

啊？马添彬擦头发。

辅助说：我不是同性恋。……我，我要是是同性恋的话，你也是。

我不是啊。马添彬说。

何军剑着急：你怎么不是！

马添彬说：我把你当女孩子的呀Sky。

我又不是女的！

我把你当女孩子不就好了？我喜欢女孩子。

辅助突然语塞，有点脸红。

脸红里隐隐觉得不对，好像仍是气结，又说不出什么反驳的话来。

有那么几天小辅助死乞白赖地拖着小副T要他也试试口别人会不会硬，后者死都不干，于是提议只能无限期搁置；他不仅要搁置，还要在训练后的娱乐活动里开开小差，拿手去摸人胸口。男孩儿薄薄的一层皮肉实在没什么可观，骨架子都没长开，顶多就是个久坐不锻炼的废物宅男体格，裹着一层软肉，那么点软和但贫瘠的手感。

马添彬气鼓鼓地俯下去咬他。

你也太平了。他含含混混地抱怨。你怎么这么平啊？A-？哪有你这样的。

你他妈——！何军剑胡乱地去推他脑袋，从脸颊一路红到耳朵根，而副T不依不饶地腾出一只手把他逮住了。

你不是奶吗Sky？他嘟哝。不是你说放心打不要怕奶量这块儿是拿下了的吗，你这人怎么这样。你自己说。——没胸没屁股也就算了我捏着鼻子将就一下——你的奶呢？你的奶呢Sky？

辅助抬着手臂挡脸，膝盖弯挂在人手臂上，臊得声音都带哭腔。操你妈的林迟青，操你妈——

别惦记我妈了Sky。马添彬说。专心点，我操你呢。

15

说专心倒也专心。三百平方的冰糖罐子，卡口密封条安上一圈，半点气儿都跑不出去。

没人想跑。也没必要——这里哪里不好？场馆聚餐基地三点一线，他们连门都不用出。其他人还偶尔出去玩玩，黄馨和何军剑管基地叫家；走在马路上都要和队友期期艾艾肩膀碰肩膀，恨不得幼儿园春游似地手腕栓个绳套走路，生怕一错眼就把自己弄丢了。

都市传说三四年熬鹰，放在人身上一年都不用。九个半月，火苗打到最小，够人闷头被一顿煮沸熬融，懵懵懂懂熬入了味，从骨头缝里透出点甜丝丝的放荡味道来。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：性别性向刻板印象，致死量

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *重写了4-5，发现接不上可以回头看4（

＞＞＞

16

我觉得——我觉得我下巴太圆了。我想要它方一点。……就，帅一点嘛。我鼻子也不好看。他对着摄像头比划。……但是头发又留这么长了……我过几天就去剪。

……不然太像女孩子了嘛。他说。

17

他话越来越多了。

从18年底刚直播时磕磕绊绊带梗，到现在天南海北什么都侃，工会教完了粉丝教，逐渐也学会直播间容不得半秒冷场。辅助撑着脑袋趴在桌上，前一天说“我是啊，我是同性恋，我喜欢男人的”，下一天没过半又推翻：“不是，你们真信啊？我男的啊，性取向正常，当然喜欢妹子了。”在半小时前嘟嘟囔囔自言自语说其实性别没关系还是要看喜不喜欢，又在半小时后咬死回上一套：“——不要恶心我啊！”

凉凉小主播为了弹幕量什么口嗨都说得出来，卖腐硬卖，直也铁直，都是同一个要多浮夸有多浮夸的语气，也实在没人认真在听。

直到2020年逻辑都还是这一套。

下了个线朋友就去和别人双排了，看他又上线，半是揶揄地打字密他：吃醋了？

……不是。他说。为什么你会觉得我会吃醋啊？我是男孩子，又不是女孩子。我不会吃醋的啊。

男孩子应该怎样，小姑娘又应该怎样；他脑子里的一长串“应该”和“当然”连起来有个百八十米，在草丛里躲得窸窸窣窣的，时不时地就要冒出来咬人一口。

多是咬他一口。观众才不管他乐不乐意，只知道起哄。

「这个月播不完就女装好不好？」——不好。他硬邦邦说完这句，态度都不愿意放软点就接着往下赶。不可能的。不可能，绝对不可能，我说能播完就能播完，我四天不睡觉也会播完，穿裙子绝对不可能。

隔几天他又念弹幕：主播什么时候女装？——主播不可能女装的啊。

弹幕报菜名似地给他报ID：远方Diya教练艾琳KK茜茜人家都不介意你在介意什么明明你也不——

“——那不一样！”小主播看着屏幕干着急，也不说到底哪里不一样。

女装穿多了就不知道自己性别啦。他说。我本来就不是特别直，所以不能穿这种东西。

17年的夏天，副T心不在焉地趴在他床上玩手机，不知怎么地又翻到小裙子远芳芳招摇过市的小视频，狂笑着拿给他看。

你看你头发也挺长了Sky，你扎个小辫子穿个裙子再化个妆——应该也不丑是吧。

我不要。辅助说。

为什么不要？马添彬眨巴眼睛。

辅助用力搡他，莫名其妙地有点烦躁：——反正就是不要。

18

大概人对危险总是有那么点感知，模模糊糊朦朦胧胧，诡异地可靠，用在游戏里叫做意识。可守望先锋这游戏开局0-5完了照样复活，英雄不朽得不讲道理，老给人点moba游戏的侥幸错觉：这波团输了还有下波，被平推了还能再平推回去，翻盘的契机总归不会太远，半分钟，或者下一秒。

现实世界是个经典FPS。

1vs1公平决斗，一命到底，单回合制，他的对手是国内数一数二的顶尖查莉娅。

——保他保得最细致的那个。

何军剑没想明白。

他的副T是从什么时候跑到对面去的？

19

打破辅助那层纸糊的防线并不比把一只禅雅塔戳成一地珠子难，马添彬比任何人清楚。他对此没有半点心理障碍，甚至有点兴起，心态类似于意外发现一个隐藏挑战，于是动手攻克它。他攻克过很多难题，从原生家庭到职业赛场，辅助这个甚至正儿八经算不上一个问题。

何况他太需要给这一切找个像样的理由了——这能怪他吗？这不怪他。要怪也得说Sky实在有那么点女孩子的气质，没半点脾气，又一天到晚穿得太少。

他啪地拍一巴掌何军剑露在外面的大腿，收获对方莫名其妙的一眼。

你有毛病吗林迟青？辅助说。打我干嘛？

马添彬说：突然想打你了，打一下。

何军剑说：哦。

他压根儿没一秒在意，习以为常地接着咕嘟嘟刷牙。

马添彬知道辅助喜欢他。小伙伴的那种喜欢法，队友的那种喜欢法，跟感情无关。因为知道自己从来有太多地方做得不够又老让人这里那里地不满意，MY的副辅助拐着弯儿试探每个队友，绞尽脑汁地想讨人高兴。副T的话在他那儿言出法随：马添彬说他这个瓶子没砸好他复盘时就盯住自己那个角落不放，马添彬说他走位不好保他就努力往侧面挂，马添彬说他变丑了，他紧张兮兮地去照镜子，对外表投注双倍于同龄人的在意。

马添彬说我喜欢女孩子，又说我拿你当女孩子看，他居然也能有点脸红。

MY的副T是个优秀的大局型选手，走位谨慎，技能节省，局势把控精准，细节到位。

再加一条：足够耐心。

我不戴套的话你怀孕了怎么办？他问。辅助说林迟青你是真傻逼还是装傻逼啊怀你妈呢我是男的啊，而他接着问，心不在焉地：男的才不会让男的操。你说你和女孩子有什么差啊Sky。就差在下面不一样吗？

床上那么几句不干不净的浑话，说过也就过了，他自己都不记得。

而何军剑被问住了。

被按在赛后的场馆洗手间里内射的时候辅助无意识地张开嘴，探出舌尖喘气，队服卷到胸口，白的黑的亮黄的软软的薄薄的布料，肩膀上的logo皱皱地堆成一小条，底下的皮肤潮红。他们刚刚穿着这身衣服赢下一场胜利，为了防止弄脏队服他们七手八脚地把T恤一路几乎卷到肩胛骨，他两腿大开着坐在马桶盖上，背脊向后撞上水箱冰凉的棱角，于是喊疼。

马添彬体贴地问他要不要换个姿势的时候他又伸手去抱人脖颈：……不要。

你可以弄深一点吗？我怕过会儿回去的车上流出来。

他话说到一半自己开始傻笑。

……我会怀孕吗？他说，发痴梦一样。林迟青我给你生个孩子好不好？

就算是助兴的荤话这也太过了。

20

……我不是同性恋呀。他瞟一眼弹幕，心不在焉地玩手。我是女孩子嘛。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虽然但是，这不是个性别认知障碍故事，提前说一下……要打tag顶多也就标个境遇性同性性行为，恋都算不上（  
> *这几章的原话浓度好像超标了……


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *过渡章，讲讲故事，小林主场

21

是在将近三年后他才迟钝地意识到这个事实：马添彬老是说他像女孩子，但他不是。这里只有一个人脑子糊涂，首先排除一个副T。

马添彬比谁都清醒。

——他不会对任何一个女孩子做这种事。

22

电子竞技这个年轻疯狂的事业里，粉丝最不值钱。几代竞人众志成城，终于逼得俱乐部走投无路，在招聘要求里先手开团：“无过多复杂情感关系”是一种，“在职期间禁止恋爱”是另一种，一本正经到滑稽，简直能透过文字看见PR绝望的脸。

所有可能发生在电竞选手身上的情感丑闻和马添彬无关。

模范男友林迟青，对待所有异性礼貌腼腆而时时注意保持距离。被要求合影时，一米八的小选手矜持地缩起肩膀，屈膝迁就对方的身高。礼物？谢谢你。他受宠若惊地双手接过，然后把赠言卡片抽出来，先递给队友。

帮我拍个照发给我女朋友，她说可以看我再看。

夸张了点吧？何军剑说。

马添彬笑笑，随手推他一把：你懂什么？

他好像什么都想好了。从恋爱，如何恋爱，在合适的时间曝光，合适的时间维护，零零碎碎边边角角地撒点令人艳羡的细节。他是管理层喜欢的那种省心型选手，经营一段感情就像经营能量循环乃至他自己的职业生涯，精确到百分比，毫厘不差。

但每个故事都是从计划外讲起的。

23

谁没调侃过几句0-20呢？

人人都看上海龙的笑话，人人都想拯救上海龙，又怕自己拯救不了，成了下一个笑话。然而风凉话说到最后，往试训名单扫上一眼，还是那么七八个老熟人的脸。

也就那么几个老熟人了。

2017年底的CNOW是一艘行将沉没的巨轮，早早跳船逃生的两三叶小艇飘在一公里外，上面的人抬起头，看沉船的漩涡张嘴吞掉半片天空。被绞进发动机的死无全尸，剩下的在水底屏着最后一口气搏斗，掐脖挖眼，只为让对方死得早些，黄泉路上走在前面，给自己陪葬。

12月底刷地卷过去之后，剩下的该走的走该散的散该坚持的坚持该续命的续命，其实也不剩什么残骸支棱出来了。原本的瞭望台连着半截桅杆斜插在海里，红色旗子，空空荡荡的海面中央八个人挤挤挨挨坐在一起，茫然地左右望望。

周遭投来的目光中艳羡与嫉妒两兼，那是2017年12月，没人想到联赛的第一支中国队伍会遭遇什么。

马添彬以为自己是跑得早的那批。何军剑比他走得更彻底点，虽然是半不得已：零零散散不成逻辑的聊天里，辅助甚至说起了回去上学的事。副T好歹算有个高中文凭，他中专辍学，16岁生日刚过四个月就背着包坐进了MY的线下基地，从此再没回去。

再试试吧？马添彬说。再试试还能不能打？

算了。

为什么？

不为什么。

辅助不说，他就不问了。他们的关系从来没这么接近普通好友过，平淡安定，偶尔聊聊转项目进展，插科打诨地开导开导彼此生活里的不如意。

马添彬想过，他们大概就像任何一对学生时代的好友，辍学或是毕业，总之夏天过了就渐渐淡下去，想想倒也没什么特别可惜。

……吃鸡好玩吗？何军剑说。训练怎么样了？

马添彬说：不怎么样。

一口气回答两个问题。

他不太喜欢PUBG，也确实不太擅长。但大家一起作出的决定，也就一起为此努力。这个新队伍的人员构成确定下来是在一月，他顺理成章地是其中之一——头两场比赛的名单报备上去，合同签到四月，在四月前暂时不需要担心生计，这就是好事。

我要去上海龙了。王星睿说。

名单四个空位，我和韩国教练谈过了，先两边各挑一套人。主副T，源氏自由人，合适的话可以再签一个副辅助。离开年龄不够，Sky和机器人我已经让他们先投简历试试了。

——你呢？你怎么打算？

他的声音隔着手机嗡嗡作响。

马添彬说：啊？

24

在303乃至女武神版本还没摧枯拉朽地碾碎所有阵容之前小副T拎着他的高能粒子炮碾过亚服，说毛妹怎么玩？毛妹是侧面杀手啊。好蠢，动动脑子，你绕一下呀——先怂，怂到高能出去，想干什么就干什么。

——听懂没有？他敲何军剑的脑袋。哎我想得挺美，还教你玩儿毛妹呢。傻逼学得会吗？

辅助恼羞成怒：不想教就不要教！

在他眼里何军剑大概一直挺蠢的。

蠢，他用起来像个中性词，没在骂人，只是叙述事实，跟他说哎Sky你这弱智怎么又菜又傻逼你脑瘫吗一个意思。辅助一认真操作就没什么多余的脑子往局势上放，和韦炎宋差不太多；一个团队不需要两个脑子。晏骁已经是了。副辅助和主T心甘情愿做他的手脚。

到了18年12月他还会别别扭扭地回忆：……小林在，我就不用说话了呀。他就把我想说的话全部说出来了。……一般、一般之前我们俩排的时候，队伍语音只有他一个人的声音，我就在他边上跟着他干吼就行了。

……他不说话，我就不想说。我怕我说话他不跟我接话就会尴尬，我就干脆不说话。是、是这个意思，对不对。

……

他越说越乱，前言不搭后语，到最后连自己都说服不了了似地，干脆闭嘴了。

按再多次tab也没用。

不是重名，清清楚楚就是CDH的新副T，和他排在同一边，又做个十分钟队友。系统精心策划好了人物场景时间巧合，再把他俩丢进去，轻轻松松戳穿所有补救。

为什么小林不说话？弹幕叽叽喳喳地问。为什么你也不说话？

何军剑没法回答。

队伍语音里一片安静，马添彬的ID摆在他的旁边，看起来似乎并不想拨冗救场，给这段关系做最后一点粉饰。

25

_为什么不找个队伍好好打？_ 他说。 _你要是是认真想做直播，做得也不怎么样嘛。还能打为什么不继续打？职业寿命是这么拿来给你糟蹋的吗？_

辅助说可是我真的——

再逼自己一把啊。马添彬说。不逼自己一把你怎么知道自己行不行？

他有说这话的底气。

2017年底，在被重新问到春季赛那段日子时，小副T愣了愣，说：“……难过的。但是——但是难过又不是你不努力的理由啊。”

采访是个技术活儿，硬打官腔也比瞎几把说话好，找到个口条顺溜的更难。CNOW知名选手林迟青的傻逼发言和漂亮话加在一起能堆几箩筐，这句不是。他真是这么想的——难过从来不是他的理由。它怎么能是任何人的理由呢？马添彬搞不明白。哪怕这个“任何人”换成何军剑，他也照样弄不明白。他完全没半点头绪，困惑得简直要发疯。

你难过——我知道你难过。然后呢？我做得到，凭什么你做不到？

半年零一个月，他靠这种砖缝灌木式的顽强硬是熬出了头，因此几乎没法对任何形式的软弱施舍同情。可能他更没法理解的是：怎么会有人容忍这个？他对辅助的了解没半个字出错。真的够蠢，自制力垫底，算不上最有天赋却也不是最努力的那批，敏感且情绪化到矫情的地步——他凭什么？

……

他得人管着。马添彬想。

——他得我管着。他没我不行。

这倒真算句海誓山盟了。

26

把时间拨回去一点。

再早一些，远在饱受质疑的18世界杯副T位兼队长人选之前，更在2017年为众人所知的那段替补风波之前，十七岁，还不是小副T的马添彬窝在网吧里，屏幕上他最喜欢的主播打开摄像头谈心。

以后要去打职业了。主播说。队伍你们可能不认识，不是什么大俱乐部——MY。叫MY。Miraculous Youngster。听说过吗？

马添彬咬着指甲回想，模模糊糊地好像有点印象。

过几天等我消息吧。主播说。

于是马添彬缩起腿，把袖子往下拉了拉，好像有点冷。在小网吧的昏暗光线和邻座飘来的缭绕的烟雾里，屏幕里那张年轻自信的脸笑得见牙不见眼，冲着他的整个直播间挥挥手。

好了——赛场上见。

——

跟在满屏滚动的惊呼和祝福后面，十七岁的小观众也打字，手速飞快地敲下回车。

「赛场上见！」

后来的MYLateyoung刚刚作为天梯路人王出名时，ID叫“炮炮的迷弟林迟青”。

这话说出去都没人信：在故事的最开头，别说足够配置打OW的电脑了，他连买个账号的钱都凑不出来。

27

我有代练历史。马添彬说。

对，所以我就只是问问你怎么打算。在电话那头王星睿笑了笑，安抚性质地：你别紧张。想拼一把的话，可以把话说明白，问问那边愿不愿意给个试训机会。不过把话说在前面，龙队这个情况，有代练历史要禁赛的话基本……

谢谢教练。马添彬说。

把这句话向全世界坦白比他预计的轻松得多。OWPS走到春季赛末尾，有关MY名不见经传的新副T直播时期副业的风言风语就有流传，在当时只是为热火烹油的舆论环境再添一把柴火，就算他自残似地老捧着论坛刷，倒也不造成什么额外伤害。

直到18年2月，OGE拉他参加波士顿学院队的试训。当着所有观众的面他又说一遍，操着一口磕磕绊绊的蹩脚英语跟人解释：我做过代练。那边愿意处理这个吗？

一边打字一边着急到双开翻译器。

_就做了一个多月。当时是真没钱，一点钱都没有，不眠不休地网吧熬了好几个星期，为了买台电脑——那之后就没碰过了。_

他张张嘴，话在脑子里过了一遍，一个字都没说出来。

骨气还是要有的。小副T把嘴巴闭得死紧。谁要听你的理由？这是黥面的重刑，罪状裹着墨水刺进脸颊，黑惨惨钉在他脊梁骨上，他打一天职业就得背上一天。

有一秒他瞟瞟手机，给逗笑了，苦中作乐地甚至想开导弹幕几句：行了兄弟们消停会儿别吵了——有这么回事总得跟人家说清楚吧——何况又瞒不住。做了一个月鸡那不还是做鸡吗兄弟，你卖身葬父那也是卖身，明码标价小视频还挂在网上呢。——穷怎么了，穷是理由吗？有人拿枪怼你脑袋上逼你出台吗？没有吧？

小副T嘴贫但不算嘴贱，刻薄巅峰是对自己。做代练就是出来卖，同一回事。

涉及“职业素养”时他那股几乎苛刻的自我要求，大概是种类似于妓女从良的复杂心结：要证明自己配得上赛场，他理应付出更多。

马添彬是从18年2月开始正儿八经学韩语的。从字母表背起，拜托朋友翻译好几个方位词和报点用语，随学随用随添，新建文本文档.txt存在桌面。那条回复躺在Discord里，他没看第二遍。

然后何军剑兴奋地给他发微信。他看着那几行短短的字，看了几遍没进脑子似地，打了字又删除。然后他想：哦。唐天。又是唐天？

他这会儿是不知道几个月后乃至几年后的事的。

背景审查环节最后还是见了血，名单里划掉一个金木，理由写着“账号共享”。于是王星睿的另外两块拼图一起打了水漂，机器人，唐天，干干净净两张履历，找不着半个污点。说起来也就两句话几十个字的事，但轻飘飘一句“阴差阳错时也命也”在每个人身上落实了，都是以人为半径的微型末日。韩援名单定下Fearless、Geguri、Ado、Daemin，唯一一张国人面孔居然是从职业赛场人间蒸发了几个月的煮饭君。

每个故事都是从计划外讲起的。

我明天去签合同，拍照发给我妈看……再准备签证的事。大概——大概三月底走。何军剑给他打电话，声音居然有点发颤。

马添彬说：挺好的，恭喜你Sky。

之前还能看看1507的热闹，开开Freekill的玩笑，以后就不行了。要到19年才能重新挑起这种话题呢。19年9月他又能笑着开麦，说兄弟们我带一个retired有点难打啊，说前owl选手，说为什么不现役了，说你实力退步太大啦，不对我寻思你打owl的时候也没多强啊，然后说哦对不起我扎心了。

有个新观众冒出来，问Copyninja是谁。他读弹幕：复制忍者是谁？……复制忍者是猪烦君啊。

他又玩两年前的谐音梗。何军剑傻乐：猪烦君是谁啊马添彬？

一提到这些他好像就把什么冷场什么尴尬都忘了。辅助在网线那头笑得像个智障，连名带姓叫他好几遍：马添彬，猪烦君是谁啊马添彬，我不认识啊？

于是马添彬也笑起来。

煮饭君是谁？前OWL，龙队选手呀。他说。现在是，虎牙主播。

何军剑不说话了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~知乎~~ 凹3，分享你刚编的故事  
> 我很好奇路人看的话猜不猜得到这里面没写是直播的有哪些也是真事……


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *过渡章，讲讲故事，Sky主场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被震撼了，回来更新  
> 虽然等我写到20年4月的那天应该已经2021年了……

28

2018年CNOC第一赛季半决赛，LGD对阵CC。

马添彬打跨洋电话还念念不忘着要提：你知道他们赛前拍垃圾话小视频的时候我说什么了吗！我跟蟹老板说——他得先打赢我的弟弟子衿，再过我的三关由乃，最后才能面对我。哈哈哈哈哈！

真的假的！何军剑也笑。那蟹老板他怎么说的？

马添彬疯笑：他没话说了——他说赛场上见——他说林迟青你能不能上场还不一定呢。

辅助说我靠好狠——

然后哈哈哈地笑了半天，才想起来问：所以你上场了吗？

马添彬说：没有。

比赛赢了吗？

输了。

哦。何军剑说。我们也输啦。

那挺巧。马添彬说。

29

陈昭宇一迭声亲亲热热地喊香香香香，徐珮瑄偶尔叫他小何，“小何才露尖尖角”地这么调侃，吴董健说瓢了嘴会叫阿香，粤语区少年的地区方言特色，跟他一年前喊郑杨杰阿杰一个道理。

马添彬从来不叫他香香。

Sky，三个字母一个音，一句话里开头带一遍结尾带一遍中间指不定又插一遍，喊得乐此不疲。

为什么啊？何军剑突然抽空思考这个问题。

陈昭宇说这多好理解啊，嫌香香这称呼太女气了呗。哎你那ID真的牛逼，我真的甘拜下——

小辅助当场暴起，好像堵住他的嘴就能把“骚气少女呆萌香”这种黑历史一笔勾销了似的。

甜心肚肚妈妈大，青春无敌亡灵酱，这群职业选手小号ID个顶个的羞耻，也不知道是怎么取出来的。

2018年的前半年对他俩来说过得都挺快。2月SHD官宣四名引援，3月CC官宣新加入的双T，于是隔着一个太平洋，时差把日程劈碎了又零零碎碎地串起来，好像也没分隔多远。

何军剑给他发语音聊天邀请，北京时间凌晨五点半，马添彬迷迷瞪瞪困得想死，打着哈欠接。这边一片黎明前的晨光熹微里韦炎宋啪地按开灯说Sky他干嘛啊他又不是没你微信他他妈发微信不行吗，看起来要是再没法找着远在天边还要扰人清梦的小辅助算账就要先拿眼前的小副T开刀了，于是马添彬灰溜溜蹲到走廊里戳手机，有那么点高中生扰民式恋爱被室友扫地出门的意思。

但他俩都知道不是。

被赶出来啦？辅助在那头笑。

嗯啊。副T说，语气悻悻的，困得又打一个哈欠。

安静了半天。

……Sky你要是是一大早来浪费我话费的那我回去睡觉了啊。马添彬说。

操你妈。何军剑说。

副T看了眼手机，把电话挂了。

两分钟之后他接起第五个未接来电的时候辅助听起来在大喊大叫：……我好菜啊林迟青！

马添彬说哥们儿你说点我不知道的。

何军剑说哎小林——你在CC坐板凳，我在龙队坐板凳，我们都有光明的未来。

CC找了韦炎宋五次，第五次主T说行。

“补强”，官博文案里讨骂似地提这么一句，求仁得仁。不管怎么说这个队伍里的副T数量终于快能打麻将了，凑不齐一桌麻将好歹可以斗斗地主——训练赛名额的蛋糕总共一块，先对半分好，把其中一半划拉出来，接着再切。坐在禁赛席上的马添彬盘子里放最后那个小角，两口吃完，还饿。

饿能怎么办？还是饿着肚子打天梯。

2018年他一天能打满十个小时天梯，比2020年久一点，没久到哪里去。总之一局接一局边打边录，晚饭再翻出来边吃边复盘，昏天黑地的，到底算太忙还是太闲也说不清楚。

“哇！”辅助说，“那我跟你差不多嘛林迟青。”

“差不多个锤子。”马添彬嗤之以鼻，“那是差不多吗？你在训练室待多久我待多久？你们一天在那待十四五个小时你他妈就打这一会儿，别逗我笑啊——不对我忘了——你没训练赛打是吧？”

何军剑气饱了，猛挂电话。

在没空阴阳怪气地互相攀比板凳时长的时候他俩堪称模范网友，电话里一片称兄道弟父慈子孝，任谁来听都挑不出半点差错。这其中努力的主要贡献方是副T，把所有不对的话头掐灭在摇篮里；其次是辅助——他实在是太容易被煽动的性格。真心实意也好，自我感动也罢，总之那会儿打跨洋电话还能对着小副T认认真真说出我等你这种话来，倒是完全不觉得脸红。

开玩笑谁还不会了。马添彬也跟着口嗨，语气发狠：“那你就在美国等我Sky。你等着！”

辅助安静了好一会儿，想说话，又还是算了。

他刚到洛杉矶时首发了几场，4月5日，4月7日，7号打到第三局教练组把他换了下去。首胜吊在所有人脸前像个胡萝卜骗局，而他们看不到路，只是没命地往前跑。

“……当时教练带我去是想让我carry的。”在一年后他终于能说，“但我没有。”

这话太耳熟了，好像可以套用于他曾经获得的每一点机遇和馈赠。在短短两年里他把换汤不换药的同一个DLC打通了四五遍，结论都一样：他本来能通向一个更好的未来，但他没有。

——要做好很长一段时间里上不了场的准备。要训练，要努力，自己打天梯自己复盘总结，要坚持，勤奋，要有耐心。

吴董健离开基地的那天动静不大，打包了箱子提上就走了。司机师傅送惯了他们基地训练室场馆三点一线，去机场也才第三次。第二次是送路炜达，第一次是方超。

30

王星睿说：Sky你过来。

于是何军剑挪过去，紧张地啃指甲。

明天三场训练赛都上你可以吗？王星睿问。

何军剑说：啊？

王星睿作为主教练辞职前的最后一个星期，他们的首发副辅助在比赛前一天啪地烧上了快39度。有关打退烧针吃药影响状态怎么办的讨论进行了几轮，最后还是决定先去医院。

我真能上。徐珮瑄烧得瞳孔都散了，还在揪着毯子叨叨：真能！睡一觉就好了！——赛前突然生病是我不对，明天的训练赛不用香香来顶。

刚刚把差点昏倒在训练室的副辅助队友一路搀回来的何军剑窝在旁边，咬着手指甲围观这场讨论，感觉这语境里生病跟去上厕所似的，说忍就能忍，打个商量说要不过会儿再生病，病就能说行呗听你的然后过会儿再来，又感觉这整个突发状况里的所有应对备案好像都没自己什么事，有点迷茫。

但他是问过教练的。

那时候才四月中，他坐在餐桌边上拿手指去抠桌面底下那点木屑，怎么也停不下手，而王星睿听完了，看着他，不说话。

神情和那年十一月一模一样；他们的主教练拧着眉毛，嘴唇压成一个欲言又止的弧度。

何军剑也的确和半年后一样落荒而逃了。

对阵波士顿崛起那场徐珮瑄首发打了第一小局，上场前测测体温再拿手背贴贴脸颊，一点点低烧，约莫是可以忽略不计。大概是从防守轮A点失守他开始不停地眨眼的，教练组从后台看着他脸上那层浮红往下褪，越打脸色越白，叫下来一摸额头，连体温都不用测，直接喊队医去了。何军剑抱着鼠标键盘穿过半个场馆，上去替补。

沃斯卡娅，努巴尼，伊利奥斯，66号公路。4月26日，那天是刚刚好好0-28。

成都猎人队在守望先锋联赛经历的第一场比赛，赛后采访足有二十分钟。马添彬抱着话筒，神情带点羞涩：“一开始都说我们要0-28。——现在好歹也是1-27了。”

十几分钟前他刚刚站在场馆的最中央说“We are ready to let the world see China again”，声音都发抖。

再往前一小时，釜山第二张小图，客场路霸被单抓，团战倒赢下来了。木子解说着比赛突然冒出来一句：林迟青什么时候也继承了蜡烛人的意志啊？——Sky现在是不是——Sky大概在电视机前面鼓掌。

何军剑窝在椅子里，又想笑又不知道这会儿该不该笑似地，干脆发了几秒钟呆。

在两场比赛后，上海龙之队将会迎来它建队以来的第一场胜利。那一年里那支队伍将会首胜、连胜、取得阶段冠军、逐鹿季后赛，然后在2020年成为排行榜头名的有力竞争者。他们的剧本是冲云破雾，大幕拉开，主演还没出场。

31

电影好像都是这么拍的：在主角成为英雄拯救世界前，总会有段日子不太好过。不过就连第一次踏进电影院的观众都知道担心是多余的，不必把泛滥的眼泪花在这里。剧情马上就反转，热热闹闹漂漂亮亮杀他个回马枪——总是这样！好故事都得这么写。凄风苦雨过后主角从泥泞中起身成为英雄，BGM应景地响起来，阳光冲破云层，洒在每一个人脸上。

所以凭什么这本不一样？

有一阵儿观众以为自己买错票进错了演播厅，后来才发现不是。这是个再正统不过的爽文剧本，关键词标着青春励志热血复仇，当然正儿八经也有主角——只是不在这里。他们是黎明前待驱散的阴霾，灾难片里的死伤人数背景板，这场电影的前半截沉闷过头，等得观众走了一半，都起身离座去厕所。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这两章有两个番外，17年4月的小林&炮炮番外和18年5月的Sky&FF番外，之后再发吧……  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *流水账录播章

32

何军剑赶在6月初来拉他双排，自4月出国后的头一次，也是他离开美国前的最后一次。一轮象征性的谦让拉锯要不我们打亚服吧实在不行我陪你打国服也行啊我真能陪你打国服真的真的真的说完一遍后还是听马添彬的美服走起，何军剑前脚按了排队后脚就开始开开心心哼歌，蒲公英的约定，贼大声，调子从洛杉矶一路呲溜跑到上海。

在马添彬忍无可忍之前他突然没头没尾地冒出来一句：你和你女朋友怎么样了？……就还是，很融洽？

今天一周年。马添彬回答着回答着自己都觉得有点好笑：……一周年纪念日，我竟然在这陪你玩游戏。感动吗？

辅助答非所问：我和我女朋友最近几天差点分手。

……我在直播。马添彬突然打断他。……你说话注意点。

……、

辅助语无伦次的一句你他妈在直播你跟我说一声啊骂到一半被副T堵回去：我刚说了！

何军剑说我他妈没听到！

那你没听到还怪我没说吗！马添彬挺委屈的，不想理他了。

洛杉矶那头的麦里模模糊糊传来一点别人的声音，辅助听起来像是把耳机摘了半边：——林迟青呀！我在和林迟青排！——我强行把他叫过来玩儿的。

一会儿他又不知道在回复旁边的谁了：有延迟呀！当然有了，他就是顶着延迟在玩儿呀。一百八十ping呢！

马添彬安安静静听着，逛着出生点到处拆家。

小副T是得克服多少艰难险阻才能来陪他双排，又顶着延迟打得有多难受——他说起这个来隔着网线都能看见眉飞色舞，表现意味明晃晃得有点刺眼。

他在炫耀。炫耀他能让马添彬为他做到什么地步：放下其他所有一切，放下队友放下恋爱纪念日，熬着准心瞄到人半秒才能听见反馈的物理延迟，不辞万里远渡重洋地来赴他一句约。

那头聊起来了，这头马添彬被晾在旁边，接了两句话没被搭理，百无聊赖地按了个表情，又看了眼直播间，才转头去发微信。

感动吗？

不敢动不敢动。

？不感动那你单排吧。

感动感动感动感动感动你别——我感动死了林迟青！

马添彬笑了一下，还是开心起来了。

聊天往上翻二十条，通话记录一个写着10分钟一个写着21分13秒，都长得不像是他们作息里能抽出的完整段落。但凡他俩中的任何一个还有一点理智都不会给对方再打第二个电话，起码马添彬清楚，可他需要做的事实在不多：

看我！何军剑说。

嗯嗯。他视角没动，看着那只粉色翅膀的齐格勒医生蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，又飞了一段，在自己面前站住了。左右蹲蹲，蹦跶几下，又摇摇头，高跟鞋在努巴尼二楼的地面上磕出点清脆的声响。

辅助按了个表情出来。医生缠着丝带的粉色手杖在空中舞了个花，往地上一杵，翅膀在他眼前刷地振开来。

“——粉红梅璐茜！见过没有？”

“……哇。”马添彬配合地打字，“哪里来的？”

辅助开始傻笑。

就在去年十二月他刚刚下了决心要和何军剑一刀两断。从没有过半点关系当然也不是分手（他又提醒自己一次），但也连朋友都不要做。不为别的，只是保险。前事既然没法泼出去浇在大马路上让太阳晒干那就背着所有人掰碎了块儿倒进马桶里冲掉，总归不能往自家后院埋，春风一燎就又热腾腾发芽。可何军剑给他打电话，说他到美国了，大巴好颠簸，浴巾是蓝的，说基地的热水，说训练赛赢了，说场馆的空调好冷，又说我等你。

火苗在他胸口一燎，又烧起来了。

“——想我的安娜了吗？”

他刚刚知道了副T在直播，所以这话也不知道是在说给马添彬听还是说给直播间听。诱导式提问，马添彬没回答。查莉娅一身鲜红的光球，亮闪闪地在屏幕那一头晃来晃去，两百延迟也没法阻止他杀完，发着光的一片亮红亮黄，看上去像火焰。

他喊何军剑过来看。

……Geguri的皮肤。马添彬说。给力吗！

何军剑笑了半天，然后开始装傻：你用Geguri的皮肤吗——你是她粉丝吗林迟青？

他在明知故问。马添彬知道他想听什么。

小副T隔着屏幕拿近战敲他脑壳。

“我不是啊。……只是龙队的毛妹就只有这个皮肤嘛。”

然后话就说到这儿为止了。辅助被这点缥缈的许诺哄得昏了头，好半天没说出话来，笑得像个白痴。

33

归根结底何军剑也不过就是给他打打电话。在2018年5月，室友、好友、前队友、搭档，这么多关键词套娃叠套娃，翻遍字典找不出一个不接人电话的理由。床伴算一个，可是说一笔勾销的是他转头又要躲着人走的也是他，写成小说都觉得主角脑子有病。马添彬脑子没病，他意识清晰思路明确而且没半点心虚——他怎么可能心虚？

他不心虚。

这一会儿想通了，又笃定起来；看着何军剑为他在不在直播而神经兮兮的时候他甚至有点恼怒。

他怕什么？——他本来想说什么？

6月那天原本是冲着开开心心排一晚上去的，结果没两局辅助就突然支支吾吾了起来，说等一下这把打完我得去开个会——一会儿！一把！

于是副T自己排完一把出来，停在主界面等了几分钟。

几分钟之后他往左下角发消息，打完字又切回主界面。这“一会儿”一等就是半个小时。

又一局进去出来，马添彬看了眼直播间。

……Sky他们应该回去了。他说。

坐他右手边的孔春亭望他一眼：……怎么又单排了？

副T眨眨眼，看着那个灰下去的头像，意料之外地倒挺平静。

有那么一秒钟他想：难道他真的不知道这个人的底气是什么吗？

——小林去了owl变高冷了。何军剑说。

2018年底说长也不长，自打他直播以来，不过也就和CDH的新副T撞车了五六次。从12月6日到7日到14日，在成都启程集训之前，他每次发过去的十几二十条消息，副T加起来回了不超过十个字，再后来干脆不回。一开始他还能跟着弹幕打哈哈说小林好高冷呀，话题也就揭过，直到终于有人问你们是不是吵架了，辅助瞄一眼弹幕，持续装瞎。

“小林”是他的保留节目，万能话题，怎么用都好用，和马添彬本人到底理不理他没半点关系。他压根不需要马添彬在实际层面上有所回应——虽然能有是最好。满打满算十二个月的相处时间被他掰成三百六十五天又掰成三千一百五十三万六千秒，只要有人听，他就乐意讲，按秒计时一口气讲上三天三夜都不用喘气。然后话题中心的另一个角色脱离语境走回现实，那股子舌灿莲花的劲头又突然从他齿间消失了。

他看着对面红色轮廓的查莉娅，张了张嘴。弹幕还算热闹。

最后他发：你说我还能不能再撞到你？

马添彬回他一个字“嗯”。

那天睡前他又想起11月的事了。首播前工会的人让他找个朋友双排带带流量，实在没有那就那边来安排，而他敲下回车，熟练地扯谎。

——小林说他们这几天训练太忙啦！

好像真有这么场对话似的。

对人撒谎前首先得串好口供，最起码得到默许，这个道理他得过半年才能明白。比如12月1日那天他不得不面对弹幕池无数句真诚的疑问：为什么不拉小林？观众问。小林明明也在直播呀——小林在单排呢！

为什么不和他玩？为什么不跟他说话？

在一个月后他可以扯出一万句辩解比如你们不觉得我在他对面比较好玩吗比起一起排还是看能不能撞上比较好玩对吧对吧对吧，然后看着好友界面的那个ID跳到“竞技比赛中”之后松一口气，不知道是遗憾还是解脱。可一个月前他趁着排队的间隙去瞄一眼手机，屏幕底下刷新了一条弹幕：不和香香玩吗？

副T主播打了个哈哈：我看到他了啊！他在打国服，他堕落了。……职业选手想提升自己当然要打亚服了。

于是观众把这个话题放下了。辅助又抬头去看电脑。

弹幕池热热闹闹，一阵沸腾的热烈水花。他跟教练求救似地发微信的时候怕有人骂他怕得要死可扑了他满眼的更多是鼓励，他是第一次直播，突如其来的磅礴的爱意冲得他有些茫然。

香香什么时候去找队伍呀？有人问。

“……过段时间吧。”他说。

那股微妙的飘飘然的酸胀感又被驱散了，他开始头晕。

过几天，几个星期，几个月，一年。他的胃被这个想法揪住了。一切都会好起来吧？

二十多天前CC发来的最后一条消息还躺在他的聊天窗底端，他没再回，对面也没再发消息来了。假如他想，几乎已经谈妥的合同可以直接把他送进CC的线下基地，可他看着那个队标，发了会儿呆，倒回床里。手机震了最后一下，他没再管了。

他还不满19。在吵吵嚷嚷着送上安慰和祝福的粉丝间，那时候他是真的相信一切都会好起来，自己还能回去。

34

马添彬把这条微博往外念的时候是2018年9月2日：“经友好协商……”以下队员即日起与上海龙之队解除合约。

直播间的弹幕刷得飞快，带什么节奏的都有，而TEAM CC的副T举矩阵去保安山的黑百合，心不在焉地转头空了个大。弹幕立刻把上个话题丢到一边去了，他被弄得有点脸红：……主要是现在没什么心情打了！……我想看看Sky还好不好。

他低头瞄了一眼微信，点开那个头像，又按返回。该聊的都聊过了这时候说什么都显得不合时宜，他干脆决定先等条新消息。他知道何军剑会来。

……

于是又看了眼弹幕。

……Sky不会退役的。他说。Sky是不会退役的！

他把话说得比谁都确定，言之凿凿，立马又把观众刚悬起来两厘米的心全安好了，才又回想起些零零碎碎的事来。他不太聊这些，可忍不住。

……本来，那时候Sky说，我在龙队等你。马添彬说起这话简直有点脸上发烧：那时候Sky说……我在龙队等你。我说好的我会努力的！……结果Sky没啦。

……但是我还是会努力的。他说。

到时候我、我去别的队——等我够强了我去别的队——就去接Sky回来。

小副T趴在电脑前边，向一整个世界宣誓：……我相信会有那么一天的。

9月3日，2018守望先锋世界杯中国国家代表队正式线下集训。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 能把每句话都说成flag的小林在某种意义上也，挺强的
> 
> 不喜欢写复述part，但是朋友说不写真没人知道这事发生过，所以（  
> 总之加条预警，本文主业是发洗脑包副业是写黄，可读性不在考虑范围内的


	9. Chapter 9

35

何军剑觉得自己找到规律了。

36

在18年底他花了大约一个月来努力让自己接受马添彬可能再也不会理他了的前景，在惶恐中有些茫然。事实上他完全没有理解对方在为什么生气。这个问句的正确断句不是“为什么”而是“为‘什么’”——怎么会是这个，而不是那个？他搞不明白，开始相信自己确实有那么一点蠢了。

一年前他以为原因是一场战败，马添彬告诉他不是。一年后马添彬再一次告诉他：不是。不是因为他们输了决赛，也不是因为他打得不好；只是标准答案装订在密封线外，他捏着笔，对着空白的卷面发呆。

我不是在为决赛生气。马添彬说。

何军剑没说话，但他想：你是的。

马添彬抬头看天花板：……主要不是。我不是因为你没打好才——虽然你确实没打好但是——Sky你懂我意思吗？……Sky？

何军剑没说话。他想：不懂。

他连自己是怎么坐回这张床上的都不知道。有人絮絮叨叨地在讲话，什么谁谁谁很担心你呀，你别难过了呀，你想开一点呀，又说你把大家当什么人了，输比赛大家都难过但是没人怪你呀，那些话从他一边耳朵倒进去又掉出来，糖豆子似的撒了一地。

马添彬把后脑勺砸进被子里，闭嘴了。

辅助不说话，看着他。那个表情在说：就是这样的。

说没人有怨气是假的，他连自己都说服不了。承认差距又不是上去握手然后投降，再怎么把话说得滴水不漏也没可能真没半点想法。最起码描述最后一小局可以不用上“悬殊”——假如再给他们一点时间、哪怕一局、假如前三小局没有输得那么难看、假如不是因为、

谁？

马添彬甩甩脑袋，把这个想法连根挖起来丢进碎纸机绞了，让它从自己脑子里滚出去，最好滚远一点。

你劝劝他吧小林。好多个声音说。

在被四五个人轮番催着来开导他的前队友的时候没人管他是不是只比辅助大半岁，是不是也刚刚输了一场决赛，指挥到了被零封的最后一秒。马添彬眨眨眼，突然觉得有点委屈。他好久没觉得委屈了，男孩过了十三岁就不会委屈。可眼前有一个何军剑垫底的时候没人能在对比下显出软弱，他决定临时批准自己委屈十一秒，红头文件，敲上公章。就这么几秒钟里垃圾篓又不安地窸窣起来了，而他把它掼到地上，开始对一切恼火。

不准！

——停！

他需要一台洗衣机，跳进去，把自己整个儿过一遍水。

浸泡，漂洗，脱水，绞干。一个想法到底需要打到哪一档才能被洗净，然后停止完成自己？

……你去收回跟赤小兔说的那些话。最后他说。

现在就去。说你不退役了，之前只是一下子没想通，说你还继续打，我就当什么都没发生过。

你就当我是为了决赛生你的气好了。反正我——你只要说你不退役了，我就原谅你。

……就、多简单呀——你和CC的合同不是都快谈好了吗？——木头来成都了，你去CC呀。CC、CC挺好的，CC工资特别高，还有一堆乱七八糟的奖金，队友都挺可爱的，食堂也好吃……

在某一秒他陡然被一股混杂着失望的巨大耻辱击中了，替代性羞愧，让他脸颊滚烫，几乎想要为自己即将出口的话扇自己耳光。

但他还是说了：……你愿意等我，我也愿意等你的呀。

……听话呀。副T说。……我总是希望你好的。

在一个月后何军剑才后知后觉地反应过来：那可能是马添彬最后一次这么对他说话了。

37

去一趟成都猎人队的阵容发布会，这事做起来没有听起来那么可怕。他熬过了观众、主持人，甚至教练，然后在打开直播的第二十四分钟第不知道多少次兜了一圈回来站回角落，镜头有意无意地避开前面一排选手席。弹幕催他去找小林玩，他愣了一下，张张嘴：算了吧。……猫耳在呢。

他似乎的确太忙了。11月以前他忙于训练，11月之后他忙着把自己碎了满地的生活从地上收拾起来，忙着健忘，厌食，高频率地心慌，然后每晚六点半挂上直播，凌晨再去应付失眠。各种事务把他的日程塞得满满的，与此同时他的脑子像张坏掉的磁盘，既无法读取更不能写入，直到踏进场地的前一秒都踩在云里，好像做梦——现在不是梦了。他是连小说都不耐烦写了的那种路人女配，在剧情里出现共计两段一百零三个字，唯一的戏份是在正牌女主面前自惭形秽然后离场。

比那个更糟糕点。

如果要自惭形秽，最起码——最起码你的名字得列在演员表里，性别写女。

何军剑回酒店像逃命，连教练招呼他过会儿一起去吃饭都胡乱唔唔嗯嗯了两声应了，也不知道自己到底是点了头还是摇了头。他窝在椅子里查航班，一路往下翻，然后看着提前的改签费用一声不吭地啃指甲。他好像是从龙队时期开始有的啃指甲这个习惯。再往前数，这种要被打手的不良癖好只有黄馨和马添彬有。

就是在这时候他的手机响起来的。

他知道是谁，又好像不知道。这段时间里很多事他都记得不太清楚，但今天早晨平平整整没半点褶皱的床头的毛衣还在他脑子里摊着，清晰得不得了。然后电话那头的声音喊了他一声Sky，说完这个称呼就安静了，听筒里只听得到一点呼吸的声音。

他突然不想按免提了。

这个故事本来可以在很多地方收尾，17年底是一次，18年底又是一次，应着他三天前跟观众说的去一趟吧——去一趟找林迟青他们玩玩，说不定就是最后一面了。可话筒内外马添彬沉默了半分钟，最后开口说：

……你回去的飞机是什么时候？

那实在是一个很精巧的问句。

精巧到直到滚进廉价旅馆浆得硬邦邦的床单里的那一秒何军剑都在想：这句话还可以被说得更漂亮一点吗？

就像十分钟前他看着其他人钻进出租车里，还不忘敲敲车窗，笑着跟人再打声招呼。两桌子十四个人，刚好分四辆车回去；基地还没装修好，他们都在同一个宾馆。马添彬说没事没事你们放心车马上就到我俩搞不丢的，一边轻手轻脚地把他醉醺醺的C位队友从肩膀上塞进后排，再挥挥手说拜拜。车门关上了，后备箱的最后一角消失在街那头。

他有点茫然地回头去看马添彬。

副T也转过头来看他。

记忆在这里被切断了，何军剑觉得头晕。

不只是缺氧。也有可能是缺氧。他的前队友的脸埋在他脖子里，说话的声音都从骨头里震上来，闷闷的，让人耳朵发麻。呼吸声比听筒里更近、也更急促一点，热度是真实紧迫的，让他想蜷起手脚，又被打开来。

——

他突然能听到十几层楼下的声音，车轮碾过地下井口。

他是——他是地下井。

……我头晕。他说。我头晕。…………你能帮忙拿一下我糖吗，就我包里，呃、第二层，小的那个盒子、……是红色的、

Sky。副T说。

……

他张张嘴：……怎么啦？

马添彬没回答，只是又叫了他一遍：Sky。

然后那个声音说：……我还挺想你的。

在接近黄昏的柔和光线里他的前队友瞳仁清澈黑亮，眼睛弯弯的，一点点青涩真诚的笑意。不过十分钟前，感觉像半个世纪；副T牵着他的左手腕，催促似地扯了一把，然后回过头，腼腆地笑起来：

“你今天真好看。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：小剂量的污名化性工作者

38

很多事在之后想想都早有预兆，比如MY基地的走廊顶灯修了又坏，又比如2018年12月，成都猎人队的新晋副T选手林迟青心情不好。

弹幕池在又一局漓江塔排进去后突然热闹了起来，辅助的视线从手机上抬起来，看了对面的那个ID几秒，转头调出好友列表扫了一眼。

清一色的自定义比赛中。

然后他点开那个熊猫头像，往左下角敲紫色的小字。

[Copyninja]: 为什么就你在打天梯啊？

马添彬回他两个字：轮换。

他接着打字。那谁打副T啊？

马添彬回他一个单词：ninja。

然后何军剑不打字了。他咬着食指指节笑起来，一脸的无害天真：啊——我忘啦。

39

马添彬抿抿嘴，把粉底咬下来一点。

他注意到了。他当然注意到了——他的前队友又染了头发，偏蓝的银灰色，配上他刚换的金边眼镜高领加风衣，看起来像个光彩照人的镭射膜袋子。在十月他信誓旦旦地对李琼说以后再也不染头发了，从发誓到食言看上去只花了他不到六十天。

——死性不改。

何军剑跑过来拍了一会儿又跑走，离开时在台阶绊了一下，短促地啊了一声。他从面前玻璃的倒影里往后看了看，又靠回椅背里。然后第二排被点到的观众站起来，攥着话筒转向后面——他现在可以理所当然地随着这个动作回头了。比起阵容发布会的主角们他们看上去倒像对直播嘉宾更感兴趣点。Sky什么时候找队伍？又是这个问题。连他这个没半点关系的前队友都快被问吐了，也不知道当事人吐过没有。

大概真有。

就算不接电话不回微信他也能被迫从无数渠道被灌输他的辅助前队友的近况，包括但不限于章智浩王星睿甚至李先曜，说自作自受也不过这么一回事。前者拉着他去给人直播间发发弹幕捧场，他看了十分钟又退出，撂下一句“我天梯还没复盘完呢”就走。

哪有这种主播？一口一个专心对局少看弹幕，一输天梯就开始自我反省，收到大额打赏也不学着热络一点，把牌坊立得高耸入云，也不怕有天倒下来砸着自己。他简直想给人敲敲打打个四五百字主播守则过去，字字都是过来人的经验，比如就别老扯着最后那点脸面遮羞，当了婊子就不要想着立牌坊——

——但打的还是亚服，四千三百分段。所以还好。

他瞥了一眼辅助在十几米外坐立不安的样子，挺想笑，又忍住了，干脆低头看地板。电竞馆的地面简直光可鉴人得可爱，世界上没有比这更有意思的事了，他把台子边缘的LED电珠从一数到四十三，又从四十三数回来。

在那个下午副T是在周围突然开始哄笑的时候反应过来不对劲的。

——刚刚是有人在叫他吗？

他茫然地抬起头，四周的哄笑刚刚达到一个新高峰。他的前队友，副辅助，不知道什么时候被叫到台子中间来了，满脸通红，正捏着话筒张口结舌地看着台下，好像缺氧。在和副T对上视线的下一秒他拼命摇头说不是不是没有没有你不要乱说，不知道否认什么否认了五六遍，而不知道谁看热闹不嫌事大地又嚷嚷了一遍问题：你为什么那么喜欢坐小林的腿呀？

他看上去快不管不顾地扔掉话筒逃跑了。

二十一世纪社交噩梦榜单里该有分手没昭告天下然后在众目睽睽下被围起来照例起哄亲一个亲一个，不排第二起码也得是第三，马添彬足够幸运，可以换着人选反复体验。这会儿还是第一次，他把这个类比掐死在脑子里，后颈发麻，大概猜得到自己脸色有多难看。

管力笑着回头好像想揶揄他几句，愣了愣，又转回去了。

窘迫和害羞不是一回事，尴尬更不是，但显然在场的所有人都在这个过程里得到了无穷的快乐，也许除了副辅助和副T本人。他在台下埋着脑袋看手机装聋作哑而台上他的前队友干巴巴地跟罗伊囫囵了几句车轱辘话就跑，头也不回地往后面窜，也不知道是要去哪。

屏幕亮起来显示有一条微信新消息的时候他已经快把地板盯出个洞了。

马添彬划开手机。

置顶的那个头像右上角显示着一个红色的1，点开来是一个可爱过头的猫猫表情包，举着肉球来隔着屏幕戳戳他的脸。一只手伸过来，玩闹似地扯了扯他的耳朵。

——女性的，柔软的手。指甲油是淡紫色的，带一点香水的美好气味。

40

五月的洛杉矶是个大太阳天气，他们走出场馆的时候影子在地面上拖得老长，又被晒得蒸腾起来。大巴停在停车场，走过去需要花个十几分钟，比赛的余热还没从他们身体里褪去，需要一两个小时来降温。这个阶段轻飘飘地盖棺定论下来，全明星赛和他没什么关系，所以眼下就是假期。

他低头翻微信，毫不意外地看到一个醒目的红色圆圈，备注端端正正写着“煮饭君”。他点开来，是“恭喜放假”，配上一个狗狗表情包；马添彬想了想，回复：谢谢。

那边停了几秒。

“你们什么时候回来啊？”

他打字：快了。

第四第五条消息刷新得没有半点间隙：“你假期有计划吗？”——“回来之后有空吗？”

……

副T的手指停留在最后一条气泡上，长按，在弹出的选项里往后滑，点击删除，整个动作花了不超过两秒。

“好久没见了”

“有点想你”

长按，右滑，删除。

“你们是回上海吗”

“有空一起吃个饭吧”

“我请客”

“好吗”

“你忙你的，看到了再回吧”

长按——像堵一口泉眼，终于没有新气泡了。

马添彬又等了十几秒，才重新点点屏幕，调出键盘。

屏幕上的最新一条消息是：

你假期有计划吗？

所以他打字：有计划啊，陪女朋友。

41

在解放史上有一个造词奇迹叫“失足妇女”，马添彬觉得自己也只是失足。所以一切都是意外，17年是时间稍长一点的意外，而18年一切按部就班，除了年底。12月23日在粉丝走得七零八落之后他们几个队员有一搭没一搭地挨在一起闲聊，从定妆照聊到宣传片又聊到刚刚结束的阵容发布会，王星睿走过来把人从椅子上挨个儿拎起来，说别瘫了快点回去休息休息好再去吃饭，抓紧了，明天八点起来录宣传片一整天下来估计能把你们累死，后天回去还有训练赛呢。孔春亭默默站起来往门口走，手里提溜着一左一右一个易虎一个罗文杰，管力左手章智浩右手马添彬，一人两只，包产到户，李先曜两手空空乐得清闲，跟在后边玩手机。

走出门的时候马添彬突然想起来回头：——后天训练赛名单定了吗教练？

王星睿说：就前天那套，接着打。

孔春亭哦了一声：阳小龙ninja？

王星睿点点头，抬手打车。

是意外，鬼迷心窍，夜路里摸黑的一次失足，总之绝对没被写进任何一张体面板正的计划表里。基地里最大的那张白板右上角写着13:00-15:00 GZC，19:00-21:00 SEO，那个叫计划表。做错一件事——然后做错第二件第三件第二十五件，不需要付出任何努力，事情一下子变得简单起来。

在等待电话接通的那两秒里他突然前所未有的平静。

十分钟前他捏着手机，屏幕上的最后一条气泡是白色的，王星睿说你要加油。他坐在床上，发了会儿呆，突然去翻通讯录。

——所以都怪这里没有电脑。没有训练室的话网吧也行——但没有。假如有，配置再差，30帧，他会坐起来去开的。两年前他能用网吧的30帧电脑打进国服前十，现在也可以。然后他能在那儿坐一下午，再坐到晚上，天梯练枪天梯，他需要给自己找点事干；来成都一趟阵容发布会顺便拍拍宣传片，胡皓说你们休息几天好好散心，可这个下午他突然闲得发疯，哪怕——哪怕打打靶场。

这里为什么没有电脑？

那头几次想要吐字又收回的呼吸扑在话筒上，变成一点微小模糊的爆破音。那个人没有先说话，安静了四五秒，最后开口的时候声音被电波过滤得有点陌生，更清晰的是犹疑。

“……林迟青？”

他靠进椅背里，呼出第一口气。

“Sky。”

九个月后他在这个称呼后面加上后半句话：“……我在机场，你现在过来。”

“——对，现在。”

* * *

<我们来谈谈合适的火苗>

完


	11. Chapter 11

_来，让我们拿着软尺_

_缩小骨头，_

_钻进橱柜里_

_今天我只想谈谈合适的尺寸_

_我们蓬头垢面的季节。_

_……_

_——杜绿绿《我们来谈谈合适的火苗》_

_2013.1.25_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 收个尾，火苗告一段落，下半部分是另一个标题  
> 


	12. 住在街尾的黑发女人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *开个头  
> *这章的标题在大纲里叫社会性死亡trigger warning
> 
> 预警：（大量美化加工后的）滥交，和性瘾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总之note一下，这章的更新时间是11月1日

00

您需要娃娃吗？

需要给您在对面放个娃娃吗？

您的澳洲雪花，菌类拼盘，这是等待超时补偿您的一份手工面。啊这边帮您整理一下桌面哦，桌子上放不下的食材给您放到推车上可以吗？虾滑给您放到第三层了哦，您看一下。

先生？

先生？

先生？

先生？

醒醒。您需不需要一个娃娃？

00

马添彬落座的动作刚到一半，停住了。

“您男朋友终于来啦。”服务员热络地微笑。她终于过来添汤，手里拿着水壶；辅助坐着，副T刚放下包。

“……什么？”马添彬说。

啊哦。何军剑想。 

01

副T打来电话的时候他说我马上来。

——马上来！他截住所有话头，一骨碌翻了个身就去够自己的鞋。他掀了被子去扒腰上那双手臂的时候那双手动了动，松开他，在他麻利地滚下床的前一秒重新掐住他的腰，轻轻松松把他从床边上整个儿拖了一截回来。他迈出去的那一脚踢在床边的椅子上，发出一声巨响。

“……你干嘛呢？”副T在电话里发出质疑。

他蹬蹬腿，扑腾了一下，没有起到任何效果，于是无声地和那双攀上胸口的手较起劲来。那头安静了几秒，而他在副T第二次说话前粗暴地抢掉气口：“好的好的好的——呃我、我还在家里呢，你等等，我马上就——”

“……谁啊？”背后的声音说。“又是你男朋友？”

他提前捂住听筒。

事到如今他也不知道自己到底是从什么时候开始乱搞的，或许是从马添彬发现的那一秒。在被观测的同一秒他的生活突然坍缩成一个错误，而在此之前他明明什么都没干，只是活着。

要是那通电话早点打来，那他“开始乱搞”的时间点在编年上可能会前移至少半年。但是没有，第一次电话在将近一年后，他正跪在别人床上，努力把一根奇形怪状的阴茎往自己喉咙里塞。手机突然亮了，阴茎的主人友善地把那个发亮的小方块拿过来，递给他，而他趴在那人胯下脸颊鼓鼓囊囊地叼着那根鸡巴，鼻子埋进浓密的毛发里，头都没抬，说“挂掉”。

他还记得那是场不错的口交。

不够粗但够长，他被顶到会厌；把屏幕一拨扔到旁边的那只手又来抓他的头发，他被塞满了又扯疼了，爽得上面下面一起流水。那根鸡巴问他想要吗他说嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯想要，在被摁在地上扳着腿干进来的时候他大概神志不清地又喊叫了点什么，捏着嗓子发着腻，总归是谁都爱听的那种什么哥哥啊老公啊再用力点深一点啊，脑子里还在分心后悔先口了一发影响了硬度。走神也就是几秒钟的事，被插了几下他就只知道陷在床单里叫床了，这里没人嫌他长得不可爱叫得不好听，在吧台旁边站上一晚上轻轻松松就可以被爱，他赢的份额尤其多。和之前的任何一个晚上一样他被一根不认识的鸡巴操到忘记一切，可能尖叫过又哭过抽抽噎噎地呻吟过道歉过求饶过，连脑子都被射满了，才缩在被捂热了的地砖上睡过去，半夜又被冻醒，爬起来一瘸一拐地去找酒店的浴袍。

然后他看着手机停在微信，打开的窗口最新一条是通话记录，二十一分零三秒。

再往上是两条消息，20：52“你还在上海吗”，和20：53“我们明天飞浦东机场”。

十一点他在干嘛？

浴室、床上，还是窗边？

他站在房间中央，在太空里漂浮了好久，第一颗星球的引力抓住他，捕获他。世界旋转起来。

02

真的对不起。他说。

我错了，对不起，真的。他说。

……我没有病。他捂着脸嗫嚅，手掌按在脸颊上。我没有。都、都戴套了。我不知道……我、我不知道怎么了，我、

电话那头他的前队友刚刚冷静下来，刚刚冲他大喊大叫骂他是脏东西的是完完全全另外一个人。他向空气拼命道歉，错误地使用了自己这件事显然辜负的是别人，而那个别人终于停止质问他一些“为什么”、“你怎么敢”之类的问题，看起来刚刚才明白这里也没有答案。

……什么时候开始的？最后那个人问。

“啊？”他不知所措，结结巴巴张着嘴啊了半天，最后说，“其实、其实也没多久……？也、也没几次，可能只是、我、我……我不知道——我真的不知道——你上次、呃、你上次、你、你不接我电话，我——你刚才怎么不挂电话啊？”

最后几个字扭曲成奇怪的音调，他手忙脚乱地去捂手机话筒。

“……我不接你电话？”副T的语气出奇地冷静，“……你什么时候给我打电话了？”

二十一分三秒。他抱着手机想。这么久。他怎么不挂电话啊？

“——你说啊。”马添彬逼问，“你什么时候给我打电话了？通话记录翻出来我看看？挺行啊Sky，嘴巴一张你他妈乱搞就是我没管好你的错了？”

手机不知道什么时候跑到地板上去了，他吓了一跳，赶紧捡起来。他艰难地回想，记忆的死尸在他脑子里动弹了一下。

……之前？他说。……就，之前。

“……”

马添彬顿了顿。

“…………你说去年？”副T说。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

00

他被一双手摇醒，一对粗线缝的圆眼睛在脸前对他微笑。娃娃看着他，他看着娃娃。

“啊，不用不用，谢谢，”他说，“我在等人呢。”

好的，食材齐了哦先生。

“……在等我男朋友！”

现在给您加汤吗？

03

一直到被坐在经济舱邻座的李先曜揪着领子闻了一遍，马添彬还没反应过来这是怎么了。

一直到同一件事在这天剩下的七八个小时里重演了不止七八遍——

你抽烟了。……好大的味儿。

孔春亭右手在空气里扇了扇，转过脸。他说话的语气只是陈述。

他没有抽烟。

随手划掉手机上的第三个未接来电的时候他在想：我没有抽烟。

像戒掉每一个不应该出现在「林迟青」身上的坏习惯一样他在一年前戒了烟瘾，再早是酒瘾，过程不怎么让人愿意回忆，但足够必要。凌迟；有益的凌迟。按片刨去不够理想的枝节，粗砂打磨细砂抛光，他会成为他想成为的那个圆滑光亮的展览品。可这个中午他突然被这股莫须有的烟味黑漆漆哗啦啦泼了一身，才想起自己不是白瓷，而是石膏；他擦不干净，报错的窗口在他眼前滴滴滴滴闪个不停，而他焦虑得发狂。

基地的热水还没修好。他失去了最后一个光洁一新的机会。

丁蒙涵凑过来，踮脚，嗅了嗅，跳过试探和问题，直接快进到结论：……你抽硬玉溪？

马添彬说：我没抽烟。……也不抽硬盒。没瘾，早戒了。俱乐部不是不让抽嘛。——真没，不知道哪沾上的，估计是机场。烟味挺大是吧，不好意思啊，水一通我就洗澡。

他眼睁睁看着主T的五官缓缓移动成一个礼貌的“啧，没种”。

……我真没。马添彬说。

好好好，你说没抽就没抽。

——我真没！

主T的脸上写着他半个字都没信。

他目送丁蒙涵拐去对面桌，低头嗅了嗅自己的领子，什么都没闻到，打了一个喷嚏。属于18年圣诞的换季感冒干净地剥掉了他的嗅觉。

……可是明明Sky也不抽烟。他按掉第四通电话的时候心想。

他记不清了，倒也确实没数。只记得很多通电话，来自三个号码，同一个人；长沙、上海、洛杉矶，属于三个城市的手机号在他的未接来电栏堆成一摞，而他耐心地把它们一一拨开，扫进屏幕以外的黑暗里。在几十条来电中间有一行黑色的已接分开红海，那时候他刚刚结束四个小时的飞行落地，站在浦东国际机场的廊桥上滑开来电，知道另一头的定位还在成都。

……你去哪了？那头问。我没找着你，十二点多的时候前台打电话来问我要不要续订，我就先退掉了。

啊。他说。我们今早的飞机呀。我没跟你说吗？我肯定说过。

你是不是又忘了？他问。

我不知道你想说什么Sky。他又听了一会儿，说。

你要没什么重要的事的话就先挂吧，我在机场，快上车了，一会儿到基地收拾好就直接训练了，要收手机的，很忙的。……又不像你。

对面好不容易挤出来的半个字被他最后那个短句按住了，囫囵塞回喉咙里。他的前队友讷讷地说好、好吧，好的，又说你忙，拜拜，然后顿了顿，最后还是又开了口；他甚至可以隔着两千一百公里看到那张脸支吾着咬着嘴唇脸红的样子：“昨、昨天——”

马添彬把电话挂了。

04

如果他们换个时间地点重新认识，事情会不会不一样？

如果不是从这通电话——他不止一次想——

“……你之前打、打电话过来、”辅助卡了一下壳，剪得圆润而过短的指甲抠着桌沿，“……是想说什么来着？”

他在副T的视线里畏缩了一下，第三次拿手去调整衬衫领口。八月的天气，他穿了长袖，格子衬衫，扣子扣到最顶上一颗，短短的、整齐的黑色刘海盖到耳朵。

他闻起来很干净。沐浴露和护发素的味道，没有汗湿，更没有烟味。马添彬愣了愣，坐直了。

机场的人流从这张小桌旁穿过。2019年的盛夏，他好像也刚刚才想起自己的来意。

“……我当时想……找你，”他发着怔，“……找你说……”

“…………我可能这赛季都上不了场了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我才发现上次挂梯子忘发后半截了……12&13这两节合起来才是街尾的开头  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

05

九个月是什么？

副T坐在出租车后座，看着窗外，车窗的玻璃里映出辅助的双手，在膝盖上绞成一个奇怪的形状。他右手边的同乘飞快地从倒影里瞄了他一眼，然后又往右挪了挪，整个人几乎钻进车门把手——现在他们中间可以起码再坐下三个同等体积的乘客了。

“……你去哪？”在沉默的两分钟之后何军剑终于开口，“你们在上海的基地不是……呃、……你什么时候的飞机回家啊？”

“……”马添彬揉了一把脸。

这时候再解释原本是想去对方家里借住上几天听起来像是一场社交灾难。出发前一天——没有预告。他俩一向不需要预告。所以他直接给辅助发了消息，直接打来电话，笃定对方不会有任何异议和其他安排；这话本来倒也没错。

“……我定好酒店了。”他说，“明天约了朋友想去趟迪士尼的，所以就、外环旁边、……离你家也不远。……就，顺路的。”

何军剑张了张嘴，又闭紧，重新缩回车门边上。

“……那你地址发我一下。……我到了叫你。”

二十一分三秒。

马添彬清清楚楚地感受到出租车后座突然冻结的空气：从他解锁手机、打开地图、把那个在一小时前随便搜索到的宾馆转发了定位过去，而辅助点开微信，查收他的新消息的那一秒。

那条通话记录，就躺在早上的两条“我刚到”和“二号航站楼D03”前面，后面紧跟着一条八分钟十五秒，像一块巨石沉在他胃里，不动弹还好，一动弹就沉甸甸硬邦邦有棱有角地让他满喉咙泛酸水；那股反胃感又翻涌上来了，他强迫自己出声：“……呃。收到了吗？”

在他视野的余光里辅助一声不吭地点了点头。点完头，低头点了点屏幕，然后猛地激灵了一下，才延迟上课答到似的大声应了一声：“……嗯！收到了！”

然后又陷入沉默。

出租车打表的声音滴答滴答地响着。

“……”

车里太闷了。副T把车窗摇下来一点。

“……不好意思啊。我昨天太激动了。”他首先道歉。

车窗里的影子肉眼可见地抖了一下。

“就，当时、我没反应过来，就、激动了，其实、其实、呃，只是你自己的事而已，怎么样也……可能就是、是你男朋、友、什么的……那是你男朋友吗？”

他从窗外收回视线回头。而辅助别过脸去看窗外，脸颊凸起一个咬牙的形状。

“…………不是。”何军剑说。

”哦。“马添彬说。

这天还怎么聊？他开始恼火了。他真的想好好说话的，真的已经给够了台阶——归根结底这事就是辅助一个人的错，足够善解人意地愿意睁一只眼闭一只眼主动揭过已经算是他大发慈悲，活该这人跪下来磕头谢他网开一面——没有任何一个长了脑子而恰巧没缺双耳朵的人能把那种对话的另一方理解成男朋友。

马添彬深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出来。有细细的触角和无数对足从他的指尖蜿蜒到手背，然后是手臂，一路窸窸窣窣地爬上他后颈。

他已经开始后悔信了韦炎宋的鬼话了。

“——回上海你直接找Sky不就好了？你去找他他肯定特开心——之前你们五月份放假的时候他还问我呢，问你什么时候回国、特逗我跟你说，他说他老觉得你进全明星了所以才不回来来着，我跟他说你做梦呢小林肯定要回来约会的他说他明明记得官宣里有你的脸——”

他站在停车场里逐条删掉那些微信。他说谢谢，快了，有计划，陪女朋友。

很难表述。可能是一种简单的成就感：在世界某一个地方，有人盲目地死心塌地全心全意地等，随时准备捧出一腔陈放的崇拜和热情，这么庞大而轻易获取的优越权力捏在手里，让人很难不忘形。这场不死不休的竞速赛赛道一共四五年，总有人需要做他不可见而确实存在着的安全气囊。

他走出教练办公室，踉跄了一下。那时候他想到的第一个名字不是别人。

九个月是一条蚰蜒，在天亮前躲回下水道里。

06

“肯定特开心”？副T尖酸刻薄地想。他才不开心。死基佬忙着和他刚认识的老公上床呢，一个被按死在板凳上的废物前队友算什么？还耽误人约炮，林迟青你算什么？自我感觉特别良好是吧，好不好笑，真以为自己还是什么人了——真觉得好歹还有人把你当回事呢？

他能把这种车轱辘焦躁地无限循环下去，起码循环上一个下午；如果不是拖着行李箱趴在那个随手搜来糊弄辅助的快捷酒店前台的时候他被扯了扯袖子，没回头，只是继续和前台的小姑娘解释：没有预约，完全没有——咨询记录也没有。一小时前问的算吗？

“啊先生现在是旺季呢，您没有预约的话我们这边——”

也行。他想。总不至于找不着地方住。只是过会儿得再跟Sky编一个临时换了酒店的理由。

他回头去抓行李箱的拉杆。

然后在大堂吊灯投下的明亮灯光里，他和身后的何军剑对上视线。

“……”

辅助的手还停在他袖子旁边。

“…………你把伞落车上了。……我拿来给你。”

“你可以就住我家的。”辅助跟在他后面走出旋转门的时候说。

“、？”他说，“……啊？”

“……你其实可以就住我家的。”辅助重复一遍，“……就，有个照应。我跟杀人哥说一声就好，你睡我房间我睡外面沙发。……或者你介意的话你睡沙发也行、或者我、我出去住、”

“然后你找人开房？”马添彬说。

辅助停住了。

“……我家就朋友来过。”他停了一会儿，还是把他的上一句话说完了，“很干净的。……就当住酒店。……实在不行我再给你换个床单被套，你自己换也行。…………可以吗？”

所以这就是事情的起因。

他到人家家里蹭吃蹭住，听上去像是人家求着他来。马添彬觉得错乱，这种错乱在走进玄关的时候加重到了无法忽略的地步：何军剑从他旁边飞奔过去，小旋风一样冲进客厅趴在隔壁房门上咚咚咚一顿猛敲说杀人哥杀人哥醒醒醒醒看我把谁拐来了，然后对着套着睡帽满脸缺觉的室友试图拍照留念，被起床气患者没收了手机。“要保密哦，直播不要说漏嘴——”他摇着室友的肩膀恐吓，“小林说他是偷偷在上海玩几天！玩完就回去！嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘——哎有客人来都不社交一下的吗！”

李小平打着哈欠溜达出来招了招手。何军剑趴在沙发背上傻笑：“这要不是小林来了我这星期过完都跟你打不上照面是吧大主播，真有你的——哎小林小林你先坐着我给你倒杯水——”

自己下午到现在共处了一个多小时的是另一个人。

辅助把卧室门一关，转头去抽屉翻出一沓文件，塞到副T手里。马添彬茫然地翻了翻前几张，烫手似地连忙塞回去。

“这个给你看。”何军剑接住那沓检验报告单，又坚持塞回他怀里，“……我今天早上又去过体检了。一般晚上就出结果。最迟也就明天。”

“呃。”马添彬后背紧贴着门板，“所以呢？”

“……”辅助慢慢地眨了一下眼，“……我有室友。所以体检得很勤的。……就、我知道你有洁癖。跟你说一下。”

“哦。”

“……我昨天也有点激动。对不起。”他没等副T反应——马添彬也实在不知道该对此作出怎么反应——只是自顾自往下说，偏头看着一边的墙面，“我、我吓傻了当时、……就、太紧张了、……你说我当时跟你在那道什么歉啊哈哈、就、你刚也说了、就我、我自己的事、跟你没、——你要用电脑吗？”

“啊？”马添彬反应了一下，“……不要。放假了都。”

“那行。我晚上直播。”

他仓促地掐断了这个话题，一扭头就开衣柜去了。副T站在原地，看他踮着脚辛辛苦苦把一整套床具从衣柜最上层拖出来，好像想在床上抖开，顿了顿，又放回去了，先去收原来的被子。被套拆下来，芯子兜了一圈没地方放，只能把床单先扯下来半边，被芯堆上床垫，再去折腾枕头。

马添彬捏了捏手里那一沓的厚度。

房间里只有抖搂布料的声响。

“……这就是你的‘也没几次’？”他说，“可以啊Sky。不知道的还以为你搁这一天两套刷卷子呢。”

他低头翻了翻。

“5月6日？……日子不错。”

辅助抱着刚拆下来的枕套的背影僵在那里。

“……7月、29号……27号？”他往下翻，没法让自己的声音听上去不刻薄，“……隔天？你隔天就又去体检？你干嘛了？医院没报警吗？”

“——”

他的前队友丢掉枕头扑过来抢他手里那叠单子的时候脸颊涨得通红，马添彬新奇地想，哎呀，终于有点反应了，还以为大半年不见变成木头人了呢——然后踮着脚把手上的阅读材料举得老高，不自觉地冷笑：“不让我看还拿给我干什么？”

何军剑一个字一个字从喉咙里挤出来：“我拿你当朋友，不是让你拿我看笑话。”

“朋友？”马添彬说。

何军剑愣了愣，把他手撒开了。

半晌，才意识到尴尬似的：“……就朋友都不算了？”

“你觉得自己挺干净的？”马添彬说。

“……”辅助看着他，“我说我家。”

“哦。”

“…………我没病。”

“你还有理了。行Sky，我理解，得对室友的健康负责是吧，就戴个套的事看把你委屈的，这都忍住了是不是还得给你颁个奖？”

“……”辅助咬住牙根，“你他妈——”

马添彬打断他：“——不是很喜欢被弄在里面吗？——啊？”

辅助安静了一下。

“……哦。”

他再开口的时候脸上的血色掉得干干净净，古怪地笑了一下：“…………还以为你忘了呢。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……又是本来打算3就写到的sjb拖到4了（）  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *预警：性别刻板印象， **严重的对心理疾病的偏见** ，和厌女

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这章和这章的番外都是将近一年前写的，原本的位置在火苗10

08

从成都回来之后他一直在感冒。

低烧反反复复的，搅得脑子也不清醒；母亲从厨房里绕出来，眉毛拧起，给他洗了一碗草莓。

一盒草莓28块。何军剑趴在沙发椅背上，突然想。50%的抽成，28块，一个火锅66。三个小时，两盒草莓。

强行把这个念头打散没用上几秒。他走过去，把下巴搁在比自己矮半个头的女人肩膀上。她从菜板前回过头，被他的脸色吓了一跳，急忙扶住他的肩膀：……你怎么了？又发烧了？……草莓你没吃吗儿子？

没。他闷闷地说。一会儿吃。

时薪八元的、粗糙的、工人的手。那双手的主人说你是家里的顶梁柱了，你不能倒。我相信你儿子，什么困难挺一挺都会过去的。我儿子最争气了，真的，妈妈真的、真的特别为你骄傲——

他只能点头。

在18年11月之后没有人责怪他，至少明面上没有。他获得了全世界超出理性限度的宽容和谅解，又在为这种宽容和谅解加倍自责。连续两天吃不下饭然后在后半夜爬起来呕吐的时候他抱着马桶大哭，浑身都疼，在过高的眼压下几乎是个瞎子，与此同时突然有一秒他被前所未有的轻松和解脱感砸懵了。他立刻意识到这种轻快比错误本身更罪恶。可那又怎么样？他喘上一个月来的第一口气了。

他犯错了，应该被责罚。但是没有人来做这件事，所以他只能自己动手。

他迅速发现自己沉迷于此。他对自己不好，准确来说是很糟，所以所有人都担心他——被关注，被担心，被怜悯，被居高临下地可怜着，怎么说都好，这种感觉让人上瘾。

人人都可怜他，林迟青偏不。

人人都可怜他，凭什么林迟青偏不？

只差一个人，他就能说服自己有理由难受。可是马添彬用无匹的耐心以沉默和忙音重复同一句话，两个月前的安纳海姆：“——不是很简单吗？……你现在说你还继续打，我就原谅你。”

他第三次失手把可乐罐摔破在冰箱面前。

他的副T和队长永远是对的，他看到的天堑只该是道小水沟。获得宽恕的唯一途径就摆在悬崖对面，简简单单清清楚楚，如果跨不过去最起码该往下跳，展现出一点前进的努力，摔死也好。可他怕死，怕得不得了，所以他让林迟青输了一场决赛，还要逼林迟青失去一个朋友。

2017年副T回复他说想个几把明天回基地不就见到了吗噫Sky你这人怎么怪肉麻的，2018年马添彬说好啦好啦别想了别想了我已经在努力了Sky，2019年他冲着一个不会有回音的聊天框发语句凌乱的自言自语，发到“真的对不起”、“我想你了”、“你能不能理理我”，马添彬给他打电话。

他接起来，屏住呼吸。

……你不要老发这种话，挺让人误会的。马添彬说。我女朋友有我账号密码。

前MY的副T擅长为人落泪，从不吝啬自己泛滥而洋溢的善良与温柔，唯独不愿意施舍一点给他，这其中一定有什么理由。他想了，但是想不通，所以结论是他太脆弱、太懒惰、太矫情，那么点大的事跟天塌了似的，死揪着不放，博别人的同情。他能骗过很多人，唯独骗不过林迟青；所以不是林迟青有错，而是他本来就不该痛苦。

不就是输比赛吗？不就是两个冠军后的一场、五场、二十场，不就是连胜之后的最后一场决赛——不是很简单吗？

你应该放松点。朋友说。

“我哪不放松了？我明明很放松。”他说，“——你今天去哪玩？跟谁约了？我能跟你一起去吗？”

就像在堤岸边踩着栏杆往返，掉下去也是活该。他扯着自己能够着的任何人的衣角一天跑两个夜场，可能一开始就是想要这个结果，只是他自己不知道。

他醒过来，宿醉的烦闷感抓着胸口。旁边有人。

这个场景太熟悉了。他还没醒，嘟哝着偏了偏头，去摸索对方的脸。

十七岁的何军剑迷迷糊糊地找到队友的脸颊和嘴唇，然后用一些黏黏糊糊的亲昵和打闹叫对方起床。十九岁的何军剑在突然降临的惊惧和恐慌中往后弹开，手脚并用地躲到另一边，才发现自己的嗓子是哑的。

“……你是谁？”他说，“…………这是哪儿？”

09

他有近半年没见面的女朋友跟他提了分手，在长达两个月的争执和冷战之后。他点点头说“好”，没听对方最后的不解。

新赛季如火如荼，大家都很忙，懂事的成年人不该给人添麻烦。他想让自己的姿态体面一点，越想体面就越不体面，越不想给人添麻烦就忍不住要给人添麻烦，李先曜偶尔会打电话来，担忧藏在水面下，他俩打闹几句，然后他主动挂掉。

他邀请朋友来家里留宿。

他把那个沉底的微信账号的备注从“小林”改成“迟青”。

他和朋友通宵喝酒，第二天直接昏到半夜才醒来开播，不记得谁送自己回家。

其他主播和他双排，路人开麦问这个ID叫“软妹”的辅助是谁，双排说是我女朋友，开了变声器。

他笑得操作都不稳。

“世界就想要个我这样的女朋友，我知道的。”他一边闭麦狂笑一边猛敲键盘，笑得连空几枪又空一针，“哎。我这样的女朋友去哪里找啊？我还能陪他打游戏——”

“——所以问题就在于我不是女的。”

他把这句话说出来，自己愣了半天。

“……问题就在于我不是女的。”

在人生的第十九个年头他突然意识到，原来性别是这样脆弱又坚固的东西。用几句话就可以把它打碎，却也同样牢固而无法撼动；女孩子是柔软的娇小的轻飘飘的东西，女孩子天生就弱一点所以女孩子可以打得不好，可以撒娇，可以任性，可以获得纵容和迁就，他不可以。

他改ID，和人双排，做死保一个人的绑定奶，玩天使菜得连跪十几局——他是真的完全不会这英雄，晏骁半斤八两——然后被队友沾亲带故地骂上分婊的时候笑得要发疯。他一边仔仔细细听着耳机里气急败坏连脏字带生殖器的辱骂一边简直笑出眼泪，揉掉眼镜放到一边去，又干脆伸手去关摄像头。

“我把摄像头关了然后开变声器直播好不好啊？”他说，兴致勃勃地，“我干脆去找人网恋吧！做那种，守望渣女，开变声器钓四五个男人那种。我比赛太菜了，可是天梯里还挺强的呀。谁不想要我这样的女朋友啊？”

他隔天又打消了这个念头。只是干不出为了直播效果骗人的事，天梯照样闭麦得开心，打字喊哥哥喊得比谁都勤。

安静了好几天。直到五月过节，看着尼泊尔的塔尖突然冒出来一句：“……哎。我最近在想……为什么世界上有男女的区别啊？”

“为什么男的就不可以是女的，女的就不可以是男的啊？”他自言自语念念叨叨，弹幕没几个人，也没人理他。

有一阵儿他日子过得像是下一秒就要自杀，每天晚上六七点起床挂上直播打到凌晨又手脚虚软地爬去睡觉，一天只吃一顿饭，连着好几天足不出卧室，几个月没剪的乱发长到锁骨，他连打理都欠奉。之前染料带来的那种浅而光鲜的银灰色幻象差不多掉光又褪光了，露出底下漂得枯黄，廉价而轻浮的本色来。他发质实在说不上好。在屏幕莹莹的光线里他反复咬着下嘴唇的死皮又拿手去剥，指尖沾着嘴唇的血又去按键盘，像个被养在阁楼里的疯女人。

他朋友去和女朋友约会的时候他死活拉着人不让走。他几天没出门，头发乱糟糟的，抱着膝盖窝在电竞椅里转头朝着门口撒泼一样大喊：你怎么又去找她！我陪你睡得不够舒服吗！你都陪了她几天了你就不能陪一下我吗？

他朋友居然真就留下来。

17年的MYZhufanjun毛毛糙糙的，蹦哒着要人抱的时候也是直愣愣扑上去，简直要直接把人砸断在那里。SHDSky不说话时脸上带点恹恹的笑容，真正大笑起来还是一样傻气，机会不多而已。主播煮饭君歪着点脑袋，拿手指人时先提手腕，手背手指轻飘飘跟着抬，指尖晃上一下，一压，点稳了，才停住。他趴在椅背上扭头瞅人，下巴是压下去的，表情笑着不动，只掀眼皮。躲开别人的手时，右边肩膀矜持而扭捏地耸起来一点。

一些交集、一些曝光、一些混乱和争吵不表，后来他逃离长沙，逃离家乡，第二次回到上海，室友是李小平。他们搬新家的时候顺便开了个户外直播，他在客厅沙发里开开心心蜷成一团，结果拧个矿泉水瓶盖拧半天拧不开，硬是耍赖要串门兼帮忙搬家的九朵帮忙。然后他顶着对方诧异的目光接过那个被轻轻松松拧开了的矿泉水瓶，无比自然的姿态。

三分钟后他组装分类垃圾桶时又死活装不好滑轮。这次他连象征性努力一下都省了，干干脆脆一伸手就往旁边递：“我按不进去！没力气。”

“……你是男的吗Sky？”九朵问他，他假装没听见。

新生活。他这么告诉自己。没有退路了，所以要往前走。观众和舆论会心软，赛场不会。

可他太想要谁对自己心软了——想要谁宠着自己，纵容自己，把自己的所有幼稚和任性全盘接下，爱自己，像——

像什么人一样？

他想到这里，卡住了。他脑子里的齿轮在咔哒哒地空转，某个零件的长久缺位空落落的，从来没这么显眼过。

突然，他迷迷糊糊地想：去找个人谈恋爱吧？那种、那种听我话的，喜欢我的，宠着我的……最好年纪大一点。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于微信备注：我也觉得很诡异，但是确实改了  
> *关于“朋友”：是真的有这么个人，所以去年写的时候特地绕开了，也在火苗里跳过了大纲本来放这一段的时间线，11月的时候有人提到这些，才感觉好像能发  
> 还是删了很多  
> 都是编的，不要信（


End file.
